The Girl With The Golden Legs
by Haku Sensei
Summary: Eyeshield 21 Reboot (With slight changes to the canon) Sena Kobayakawa is a new student at Deimon High School. All she hopes for is to make some real friends this upcoming year. Unbeknownst to her, Sena's life was about to become much more exciting than she initially hoped for, or might have wanted. Read first chapter for more info. Also, pairings will be added as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is the first fan fiction I've ever written so please bear with me.

**Some important things I'd like to make known right away: **Sena is a girl in this story. It's not AU, BUT she's sort of OOC. I usually don't like OOC characters, but I realized that there's no way a timid shy girl who is 106 lbs. and 5'1" could play Football with a bunch of 5'10"+ guys who weigh 80 lbs. more than her. Even IF it's a fan fiction and everything is nonsense anyways. My good friend (who is a girl) played on my high school football team; she's 5'10" and 150 lbs (which is way more realistic). This story is dedicated to her SO I'm going to change some of Sena's statistics for her benefit. I promise it won't ruin anything. This story will be mostly canon.

**Stat changes for Sena include**

Height: She'll be 5'7" (not super tall or short)

Weight: Like 120 lbs. (I think that's about the right BMI?)

Hair will be slightly below shoulder length

And I'm going to make her 15% less weak and shy.

See it wasn't that bad right?

**PS: **I have no idea about any pairings (as of YET) since obviously Sena can't be with Suzuna in this one. Because I'm not writing a yuri.

_Thoughts_

"_Speech in the Past"_

"Present Speech"

Regular Details/Descriptions

*Narration is going to be depending on the PROV. If this gets confusing please let me know.

**END AUTHORS NOTE**

**Chapter 1:**

American Football is a game won by power, tactics and SPEED.

Kobayakawa Sena, a young girl of 15, races as fast as her legs will take her to the front gate of Deimon High School; where she'll finally know the status of her high school entrance exam.

"SENA! Over here!" yelled a very pretty older girl from inside the bustling crowd of new students.

"Mamori Nee-chan!" Sena cried.

"What's your test number?" Mamori asked.

"021" said Sena

Sena took one look at the large board of numbers and then quickly turns away.

"I definitely failed!"

"Oh you're not going anywhere"

Mamori grabs Sena by the arm and holds her close while she searches for the number 021.

"Ah! There it is! You passed!"

"Eeeehh really?!"

Sena couldn't believe her ears. She passed. For the first time in 15 years she did something right.

"I can't believe I'm in high school now"

"Aren't you glad? Now you get to be in the same school as your beautiful childhood friend."

"haha…ha yeah…."

Mamori straightens up and looks towards the test number board.

"I'm really proud of you Sen-chan"

Yeah I was really excited to be in the same school as Mamori nee-chan. Just then Sena noticed that Mamori had small tears coming out of her eyes.

"Con –"

"Con?"

"Um I should go get your new student handbook. I'll be right back!"

Mamori runs off before you can say anything.

"Huh? That was strange." _I wonder why she was crying? _

Unbeknownst to Sena a strange shadow appears.

Hiruma Yoichi turns spies a certain new student around the corner of the wall he was lurking behind. Next to him his is "friend" and fellow American Football teammate Kurita Ryoukan.

"Kekekekeke successful candidate located".

"Wait Hiruma that looks like a girl".

"Hah?" Hiruma looks again at the potential future slave.

"No shit! You're right for once fucking fatty, she's was wear pretty baggy clothes, no chest either"

"Too bad though she's a good height and has long legs, might have been a good running back"

"Hmmm… Yeah you're right" A dangerous gleam appears in Hiruma's eyes.

"Che! Who cares if it's a chick or a dude? We need 9 more fucking players if we wanna make it to the Christmas Bowl. Let's go!"

Hiruma dashes off towards the potential candidate with Kurita following slowly behind.

Sena, still pondering why Mamori might have been crying, notices a loud rushing noise coming from behind her.

_Huh what's that noise? _She turns around slightly and sees a blonde spikey haired, sharped toothed guy with a crazy look on his face run directly towards her.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" Who is THAT? I've got to get away!

But Hiruma and Kurita are already there. They suddenly throw her up into the air and begin to cheer.

"Congrats on your success" and "YA-HA!"

"Waaa!" _Wow, this is the first time anyone has ever thrown me up in the air like this. I feel like I could cry from joy! _

"Here go tell the news of your success to your parents" Hiruma hands her a cellphone.

_It's so good to have such nice senpai. _"Hey mom, guess wha –". Suddenly the phone is pulled away from her and both guys run away faster then lighting.

"….." _What just happened?_

Little did Sena know of the consequences to her actions.

**A few hours later…**

"Bye Sena! See you at the opening ceremony!" Mamori waves goodbye as Sena walks the rest of the way home. Just as she's about to walk through the front gate Sena notices the wad of papers hanging from the mail slot.

"Huh? What's this?" _American Football? Never heard of it… _

Sena enters her home and sees that her entire front entrance is filled with the same fliers. In the next room the fax machine is overflowing with print outs and the phone suddenly begins to ring with prerecorded voicemails.

"Sena! What is all this? It's like it neverends!" Cried her mother.

"Hiiieee!" _Kamisama,_ w_hy me?!_

That night two mysterious shadows blew through the streets with evil intents. Well at least one of them had evil intents…..

**The next morning…**

Sena began to get dressed in her new school uniform while thinking back to the other day with Mamori.

"_Sena you really shot up in height over the summer so I got you this one size larger just in case you grow more this year!" _

"SIGH. Mamori nee-san, what were you thinking?" _Hopefully I don't get any taller. I don't want people to make fun of me anymore than they used to. _

Just as Sena is about to leave. "Oh yeah, I can't forget my new cell phone! That was my gift for passing the exams" Sena held up her cell phone with certain glee. She was so excited to be able to call her friends now, though she didn't really have any friends, except for Mamori nee-chan.

In the 15 years that she's been alive Mamori and Riku had been her only friends. Riku moved away so long ago that it didn't even feel like he existed. Fortunately, before he moved away, Riku taught Sena the only thing that she could be proud of; her running. Back when she was young (and short) kids made fun of her and took advantage of her meekness. The first time Sena was ever bullied was in her 3rd year of grade school. She didn't fight back which made he an easily target. She was also naturally cute despite trying to hide her face with her hair, but this just made her an even bigger target. Since then she became shy and somewhat timid, which made it hard for her to make any real friends. Instead she just became a gopher to her bullies because that was the only way she could escape their wrath.

Now she was 15 and years of running away from bullies has made her legs strong. She even shot up 5 inches over the last year of middle school. This came to her bullies as a HUGE surprise.

Sena was leaving for school now and this year she was definitely going to make some friends. Even though she was really scared Sena knew that she couldn't live like a gopher forever. She even put two cute clips on one side of her hair that she got as a gift from Mamori nee-chan. This time it would be different for sure.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So the first chapter is kind of slow because I wanted to get some of Sena's back story out of the way. I'm SOOO sorry for that super long paragraph of details at the end, but it had to be done.

I hope readers will like what I have so far I'm already working on the next couple of chapters. Currently I'm not sure about the pairing. There's A LOT of guys in this story and I don't know if I should do a harem or not. It might be fun though. Please let me know who I should do for the pairing if any.

Any reviews are appreciated!

PS: I don't have a beta or anyone proofreading this story. I apologize in advance for any grammar errors. I really tried my best to make the story flow well.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So I've been writing and writing and writing. I've almost got the third chapter done, but my sister-in-law gave birth today and so I only finished like 75%. I know it seems like the pace of my story is agonizingly slow, but I promise that once Mamori joins the team as manager it will start to move much faster. It's just the beginning bit with all the introductions and descriptions are time consuming.

And again I apologize if there are any grammar errors (I was writing this on my cellphone while sitting in a car), except for in speech/thoughts, because I don't really follow grammar rules there.

Also thanks for all the people who reviewed. It really helps me! Here are some follow up answers.

**itachisgurl93****: **Yeah I totally know where you're coming from with the height thing. Back in Japan I was like the tallest person in school (I'm like 5'9"). Even the guys were shorter than me. The reason I put Sena at 5'7" is because I'm kind of writing this for a friend who played Football back in my high school days. She's a little over 5'10" and I wanted to model Sena after her, but only a LITTLE. She's also the one who recommended I read Eyeshield 21 in the first place

** Everyone who asked a question or said something about the pairing: **I've decided to do a harem with around 5-ish guys. However, it's going to end with one of them becoming the main guy. I already choose people for it, but I'm not going to reveal who because I think the mystery draws people in hahaha.

**END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Chapter 2:**

Sena began walking to school. Her mom thankfully used some safety pins to tighten her school uniform and now they fit perfectly around her slender form. Soft flowery brown hair rested on her shoulders with straight bangs (that her mom gave her the previous night) in the middle.

"Good morning Sena!" It was Mamori nee-chan, pretty as always.

"Ah Good morning Mamori nee-chan"

"You look pretty good in that uniform Sen-chan! I bet all the boys will be lining up for you" Mamori said while beaming at her own remark.

Sena sighed inwardly. She was pretty sure that Mamori nee-chan made it somewhat of a goal to find her a husband or something. This was really bad because Sena didn't feel like anyone would want to date her.

"Umm I don't think so nee-chan…."

"Don't be shy Sen-chan" Mamori elbows Sena slightly on the shoulder, "You know there aren't a lot of girls around here that are your height. You're even taller than me now!"

"Urgh… I know" Sena was really unhappy about standing out too much. Hopefully none of the other kids would make fun of her height like back when she was short and scruffy.

"And you know…" Mamori goes into a whisper, "You finally grew out of you size A".

"EEK! NEE-CHAN!" Sena begins chattering uncontrollably, "Don't say stuff like that in public PLEASE!"

"Ha ha ha ha, but it's true". _Awwww she's so cute when she's flustered. _

"SIGH". Sena was beginning to believe that her life was about to take a downward spiral.

"Oh yeah, Sena, do you know what club you're going to join? There's a lot of cool stuff to do at school".

"Hmm I haven't really given it a lot of thought" _I actually haven't given it any thought. Oh man…._

"You should join the disciplinary club with me. This way I can watch over you" _And protect you from bullies._

"Nee-chan I'm already in high school, that's way too old to be watched over by you!" _Please God no; I can't let Mamori nee-chan baby me anymore. _

"But I'm scared you'll be bullied!"

"Don't worry; I'm definitely going to make real friends starting today!" Sena hoped that this would be true.

"That's the right attitude Sena! Go out there and make some cute girlfriends. This way we can all go shopping together!"

"Haha right… shopping…" Sena dreaded even thinking about it. Shopping was one of the many things she was awful at. In fact, Mamori helps her pick out most of her outfits these days.

"Ah! I see the clubs gathering at the front entrance. Go on and join them!"

"Yeah okay" Just as Sena is about to go the club fair outside the school Mamori suddenly stops her.

"Sena, there's one thing I forgot to mention" She was very serious. So serious that Sena was kind of scared.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"There's one person that you MUST avoid at any cost. His name is Hiruma and he is the worst person you can ever imagine. They say that he can suck out your soul just by staring into his eyes!"

"Eek! Someone like that exists?" _I should remember his name. What was it again?_ "Hi – Hiruma?"

Suddenly everyone walking to school stopped simultaneously.

"HIRUMA?"

"AHHH HIRUMA, WHERE?!"

"Oh GOD, please no not him!"

"Noooo don't tell anyone that secret!"

"Uwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"My life is in danger! HE'S COMING!"

"…_._" Was all Sena could think.

**A few hours later….**

It was finally lunch and Sena took this time to look around school and see what clubs she should join.

There was Tea Ceremony Club, which Mamori nee-chan recommended, but Sena didn't think she'd fit in there. Next was Sewing Club, but the only time Sena ever sewed anything was back in kindergarten when she sewed her name into her jacket. So that was a pass as well.

_Oh man, I guess there's really nothing I'm good at after all… _"I think there's a gardening club?" _Yeah maybe I can plant flowers around the school or something. _

Soon after thinking that and wandering around the campus she was lost. It was definitely a Sena thing to do, getting lost in a small school like Deimon High. Soon she found herself passing by a large shed like building.

"I'm sorry! Please spare me!" cried a voice from inside a large shed.

Curious, Sena went to check it out. She peeked inside and saw four male students. Three were really scary and looked like delinquents. They were big, tall and looming over a small frightened boy.

"Che! You dumbass couldn't even buy us some bread" Said the first delinquent. He was blonde and had a small _"X"_ scar on his face.

"Yeah! I guess we need to beat some sense into him after all" Said the second delinquent. This one was scruffier, had wild hair, wore sunglasses and was beating the little guy with a copy of Shonen Jump.

Finally, the third guy, with dark hair and a terrifying loud voice spoke, "Hey Jumonji, Togano, look at this!" The third delinquent was wearing some kind of rugby outfit with a big helmet on his head.

"Ooooh hey that looks pretty good on you Kuroki" Said the man named Togano.

"Ha ha ha, okay enough messing around. Let's teach this squirt a lesson" Said Jumonji.

Sena felt a horrible feeling in her stomach. She felt really bad for the kid that was getting bullied. She knew this feeling too well and it looked like he was about to get beat up bad. There was no way she could watch this happen. Gathering all the courage she could muster Sena was just about to open the door when someone else appeared behind her. Someone BIG.

"Can I help you?" asked the giant man.

"Eek!" Was all Sena could say. She turned around and saw that it was the gigantic guy that was cheering for her success the previous day. Looking at him closely he had a big onion shaped head and tiny little eyes, but his huge round body was the one thing you couldn't miss. Sena was so surprised that she almost forgot about the poor defenseless freshman about to get pulverized. That was until the door opened from the other side.

"Who's there?" cried Kuroki.

"Ahh!" _Oh shoot_ _I forgot about the bullies!_

"Oi Jumonji! Togano! Looks like we have some ease droppers here."

"Wha? Let me see!" said Jumonji

Sena was speechless. All the courage she had mustered quickly fell away and suddenly all that was left was a big empty hole. She opened her mouth to say something.

"umm" she could only squeak, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Hah?"

"HAH?!"

"HAAAAAAH?!"

"Eeeek!"

Then another surprised happened. The giant student behind them began to stir. Sena felt a chill run down her spine.

"You guys… it can't be…" He looked really scary until – "NEW CLUB MEMBERS?!" All of a sudden his eyes were sparkling with glee.

"Eh?" Sena was practically speechless; couldn't this guy tell what was going on? _But it's so obvious!_

"Tsk! Who the hell is this fatty?" Said Jumonji

"Whatever, just hit him over the head and knock him out" said Togano

"Take this fatty!" Kuroki rushed towards both Sena and the large 2nd year student.

Sena quickly jumped out of the way and landed in a pile of boxes. The big guy wasn't as lucky as Kuroki rammed into him at full speed. But nothing happened. He just stood there and smiled even wider.

"So does this mean you want to be a lineman?!" said onion head.

"Whoa this guy… he's tough" said Kuroki still aimlessly trying to push him.

"Let's get this guy!" Cried Jumonji.

And they were off. All three delinquents desperately tried to push the gigantic student out of the way, but to no avail. _Who is this guy! _Everyone thought together.

"Haha you guys are doing it wrong. When you want to push you have to do it with the palms of your hands. Like this!" Onion head said just before Jumonji, Kuroki and Togano were thrown out of the shed and into a big chaotic mess.

"Scccreeeeeeh" was all Sena heard as the delinquents landed on the ground and tumbled towards the wall.

"Oh no! Are you guys alright?" cried the big man.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the three delinquent brothers as they ran away. The small unfortunate soul they were bullying took this opportunity to run away as well, leaving Sena all alone in the shed.

_Well, at least they're gone now…. _

"Sniff sniff…. And that was the first time we've had new recruits too" The big onion head guy came back looking very somber. That is until he saw Sena lying in the pile of Football gear. "There's still someone left!" And almost instantly Sena found herself sitting on a chair in front of a small table while onion head began serving tea and cake.

_So FAST! _Sena thought while in disbelief. _Oh man… how do I tell this guy that I'm not here to join his club?_

"Would you prefer coffee instead?" He asked.

"Um no that's okay… cause um… you see, I'm not here to be a new recruit… So sorry…."

**Silence.**

And then, Sena found herself looking at the ultimate face of despair. The big onion head student slumped into a chair while his soul slowly drained out of him. _Wow he's taking this pretty badly…_

"Oh… no it's okay, want some tea anyways" He offered. Sena couldn't say no because he looked too pitiful at the moment.

"Um sure".

"How many sugars would you like" He said while pouring about 2 dozen sugar cubes into his own tea.

_Holy S – that must be sweet. _"Err just one please" Sena said as she took time to actually look around the shed. _This is definitely a sports club. SIGH, which means it's not for me. The only sport I've ever played is dodge ball…_

"Even after everything that happened today we still only have two members" He sighed.

"You can't pay rugby with two people?"

"You can't have just two and it's not rugby it's American Football" He corrected.

"So how many people do you need to recruit?"

"We need at least 11 to play a game. Oh I know! Watch this video and you'll see how fun American Football is!"

Sena watched as the big student put in the video and saw the horror that was American Football.

"_BAM!" "CRASH!" "POW!"_

"_This guy's in bad shape!"_

"_Quick! Someone get a stretcher!"_

"Two guys got knocked out cold. It's was our first loss…" Said onion head

Sena's eyes were literally spinning. _This sport is DEFINITELY not for me._

"But with the way our club is moving the Christmas Bowl is beginning to look more and more like a dream" He sighed again.

"Christmas Bowl?" Sena asked. _Sounds like a television game show. _

"It's the finals of the high school football league! It's played once a year inside the Tokyo Dome with replays shown on their Aurora Vision".

"Wow" _That actually sounds cool. _

"Only the best get to play there, but it's every American Football player's dream!" The big guy was beaming now. "Even though we lost our first game, I know out team will make it there this year! Just thinking about it makes me fired up."

_I wish I could talk about something with that much feeling. Too bad I can't play football though… If only I wasn't so weak. Actually can girls even play this game? Definitely impossible. _Sena nodded to herself.

"Huh?" Sena notices a fancy poster hung up on the wall. _What's this poster say? _

"**Currently Looking for a Team Manager!"**

"What does the team manager do?"

"Huh? Manager? Well they do a lot actually, from scouting out other teams to setting up practice games, it's a tough job" He explained.

"_You should do something for yourself Sena" _Mamori nee-chan's voice echoed through Sena's head for a moment. _This manager job might be hard, but I think I might be able to do it if I tried. _

"Um do you think I could be the team manager?"

"EEEEHHH! Of- of course you can!" Onion head was ecstatic, "Let's aim for the Christmas Bowl together!"

**After school…**

"So his name is Kurita Ryokan" Sena said as she just finished entering Kurita senpai's phone number into her phone. _He seemed nice, maybe I'll make friends after all. _Sena smiled to herself as she walked home.

"Look who it is?" said a loud familiar voice.

"Huh?" Sena looked up and practically froze. _It's the guys from before! Oh no! What do they want? Should I run away? _Dozens of thoughts buzzed through her mind until the blonde haired leader stepped up to speak.

"You're friends with the gigantic fatty from before right?" He asked

_EH? _"Wel – um not exactly"

"Che! Don't lie. We saw you being buddy buddy with him earlier after school" said Jumonji, "Give us his phone number and we'll let you off the hook sweetheart"

"Yah, you wouldn't want us to scratch up that pretty face of yours right?" said Kuroki

"Hee hee hee" Togano laughed from behind his Jump comic book, "What are we gonna do with the fatty when he comes?"

"What'll ya think? Teach him a lesson of course" Jumonji smirked and took out a big metal bat, "I even brought this to use".

"A bat? Don't you think that's too harsh?" asked Kuroki.

"Maybe you're right. We already have a record with the police. Let's just say that the fatty attacked us with this bat and we fought back".

"That would definitely get his stupid American Football team shut down" said Togano.

_Shut down the football team? _Sena thought about those words and remembered how happy Kurita senpai was when he talked about playing in the Christmas Bowl. There was no way in Hell she was gonna be the one who ruined it for him.

"Alright honey, give up his number now" Said Jumonji

"No" was all Sena could say.

"Hah?"

"Haaah?!"

"Haaaaaah?!"

"I'd never let you destroy the American Football team! You can beat me up if you want to, but I'll never cooperate with you!" Sena screamed with all her heart. This was the first time she'd ever screamed at anyone, especially three big bullies.

"Che! I see how it is. Well then I guess we're just gonna have to take it from you!" Jumonji said as he rolled up his sleeves.

_Oh no! Mamori nee-chan's number is in there too. I can't let these guys hurt her or Kurita senpai. What should I do?! _Sena was about to cry until she realized what she needed to do. There was no way on Earth she could fight one bully let alone three. So she ran for it.

"Shit! She's getting away!" Jumonji, Togano and Kuroki ran after her, but she was too quick.

"Yes! It looks like I'll get awa – OH NO!" Sena halted with a screech. Crowds of people suddenly showed up and were in her way. _There must be some kind of festival today! How do I get away? I'm trapped for sure!_

"Guys look! She's totally trapped, let's get her now" cried one of the delinquents.

**Meanwhile…**

A certain spiky blonde with pointy ears walked out of the continent store.

"Shit, today was a total bust for recruiting" _We'll never make it to the Christmas Bowl at this rate. Fuck! If only we had a running back or something. We'd at least win some games. _

"OH NO!" a frightened voice cried out.

"Eh?" _What's that noise? _Hiruma looks out and see the lanky brunette from the other day. "Oh it's that chick".

"What do I do? I need to get to the train station" _Are there any detours? Can I lose them in the crowd? URGH Hurry brain! Decide something right NOW!_

"Stop!" "Get her!" The three delinquent brothers were close now.

"Almost got her –" Kuroki reached out to grab Sena's arm, but suddenly she wasn't there anymore.

"WHOOOSSHH" And she was off. Sena buzzed through the crowd as if it wasn't even there. She was so fast that the bystanders thought a small breeze must have just blown through them.

"Holy Shit…" _What was that? _Hiruma was speechless as Sena blew past him as if he were nothing.

Cut. Cut. Turn. Cut.

"Bam!" "Ouch!" "Get out of our way!" The three delinquent brothers were caught in the crowd and were currently fighting their way through.

"Look at those cuts! And that carry!" Hiruma was impressed. Really impressed. The only time he's ever seen a run like that was– _Eyeshield…. _

Meanwhile, Togano took a small detour and somehow made it in front of Sena, but it didn't matter as she spun right past him.

"Spin move!" Cried Hiruma. He was in the chase as well now, but for a different reason.

Sena burst through the turn stalls of the train station and jetted down the staircase.

"I'm not gonna make it!" The doors of the train were just about to close.

"No. You'll make it… with those legs" Said Hiruma.

Sena got closer and closer. She was at the last step now and then –

"FLY!" Yelled Hiruma.

And she did. Sena took a small dive from the end of the stairwell to inside the train just as the sliding doors closed shut.

Jumonji and the others weren't so lucky.

"Ahhhh!" The three cried as they tumbled down the stairs and landed face first into the cement.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Hiruma nonchalantly walked down the stairs, to the three bros and sat on Jumonji's face like there was nothing wrong.

"TOUCHDOWN! YAHA!" Hiruma crackled into the sky as Sena's train left the station.

**The Next Day…**

"I got us a new recruit just yesterday" Said Kurita.

"Oh yeah? I found someone too, this guy's gonna be our golden legged running back. She's so full of energy I just had to make her join"

"Really! I can't wait to meet her!"

"Kekekeke that can be easily arranged" Hiruma said while opening the door to their football shed and revealing a tied up Sena hanging from the ceiling.

"Kurita senpai, help me!" Cried Sena.

"Sena-chan!"

"Kekekekeke here she is, now prepare the recruitment form" Hiruma spoke as he shot dozens of bullets into the air.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Nooooo!"

Kurita hurried and untied Sena from the ceiling.

"Oi brat! Put this on quick" Hiruma said while throwing a jersey and helmet at Sena.

"Umph! Ouch! What is it?" asked Sena. Who was still grasping for air after being hung from the ceiling.

"It's your uniform dumbass!"

"EHHHHHHHH!?"

"Hey the number 21 would look cool in a game with that eyeshield" Said Kurita.

"Game? But I'm just the manager!" Hiruma loads his gun again. "EEP!" _Oh Kamisama help me! _

"Listen here, from now on during games you will not be known as Kobayakawa Sena" Hiruma explained.

"Huh?"

"Instead, you'll be known as EYESHIELD 21!" He finished will a yell.

"But I just wanna be the manager!"

"Kekekeke then you can be both" Hiruma continued to crackle into the air. Today was a good day for the American Football team after all.

**Meanwhile…**

Jumonji, Kuroki and Togano were staring at the humiliation of the century. Dozens of posters lined the walls of Deimon High School and all of them had the same nude picture of three familiar delinquents. Thankfully their faces and privates were censored….. But for how long?

The posters all read: "**Leave her alone if you know what's good for you. YA-HA!"**

"….."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So I realized that I needed to make chapters longer or else I'll end up writing like 500 chapters! Yikes! So basically every chapter will be around this length from now on unless something weird happens.

Also I'd like to note that though I am following the canon I'm also adding in my own parts to make the story less predictable. So let's say I'm following 85% of the canon instead of the full 100%.

Reviews are appreciated. Ya-ha!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or any of these characters.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here's another chapter. I know I said that this stuff would start to move faster when Mamori joins the team as manager (which should be like the next one), but I just realized that I haven't even introduced Shin or Sakuraba and the whole deal with Oujo…. URGH I hate introductions they take so long. Now I understand why people have such a hard time starting stories and then not finishing them. I'm hoping to get the Cupid's game out of the way next chapter and then the Oujo game with in two chapters MAX. I reeeaaaaallly wanna move onto getting all the main guys into the story so I can start adding my own flavor to the fanfiction. Here's to hoping!

Also, some of you may have noticed that I like to tweek certain parts of the story by like .01%. Sometimes my tweeks will make a huge difference later and some of them are just due to laziness. I will mention that girl Sena will progress faster as a lead than boy Sena did. This is just personal taste.

**Feedback to reviews:**

**itachisgurl93****: Thanks for the beta offer, but I tend to get things done faster when I just do them myself. LOL. And I'm ¼ Japanese, but I went to Japan as an exchange student from America. Quite the experience. And as for Agon I'm not a huge fan of him, **_**as a person, **_**but as a character it'd be hard not to use him for something interesting later. BUT That's all I'll say for now ;) **

**END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**

"You joined the American Football team?!" asked Mamori in utter disbelief.

"Well you see, Kurita senpai is a really nice person" Sena smiles broadly at the prospect of a new friend. That is, until she remembered who the other member of the American Football team was, "But Hiruma senpai is the worst…" Sweat drop.

"Sena! I warned you about Hiruma! And now you're in cahoots with him? Why?!" _This is the worst possible scenario out of all the ones I imagined! _

"Kurita senpai made it sound like fun and he was really happy when I joined" _I don't think I've ever been that appreciated in my entire life. _

"Yes, but what if that devil tries to take advantage of you! You're way too naive for a girl your age!" Mamori imagined all the horrible ways Hiruma could torture poor cute little Sena and shuddered to think of them. _If Hiruma tries ANYTHING I'll make sure to finally put an end to him and his awful ways! _

And as if Sena knew what Mamori was thinking, _Nee-chan you're too late. He's already taking advantage of me… _Poor Sena cries inwardly at the remembrance of her first meetings with Hiruma and already regrets coming to Deimon High School.

"Please don't worry too much about me nee-chan. I'm just the team manager. I'm sure nothing bad will happen" _I think….. _

"Thank goodness for that. I just can't imagine you playing a dangerous game like football. I mean, you're so weak and fragile minded. They'd break you into PIECES!"

"Nee-chan…. Please don't say things like that" _because I'm afraid that they might happen!_

"But wait, if you're just the manager then why are you coming to school so early?"

Sena beams at this question and fixes her bow tie. "We have a team meeting today" _And I'll be able to see what my abilities are as a team manager!_

**BREAK…**

"BAM!" The door to the old school shed burst open while hundreds of red eyed black crows fly out from behind.

"Time for morning practice! YA-HA!" Crackled the evil captain of the Devilbats.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Nooooooooooooooo!" Cried Sena as Hiruma mercilessly dragged her out of their club's shed and to the field. _I knew this would happen! Uwahhhhhh!_

At the field Kurita was already practicing with a large blocking sled.

"UMPH!" Kurita's massive body and strength easily pushed the blocker down.

"Whoa you're early today?" Said Hiruma as he let Sena go. She stood up and wobbled from the harsh treatment that was just inflicted upon her.

"Oh! Good morning! I'm so glad we have three members again. I was so excited that I got here at 2AM!"

"…"

"This here is an idiot" Hiruma pointed out to Kurita.

_Maybe I shouldn't have joined this club after all… _Sweat drop.

"CRASH!" The blocking sled suddenly broke at its hinge.

"Damn fatso you broke it didn't you!" Raged Hiruma.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurita begged while Hiruma kicked him over and over again.

_This_ _person's strength is incredible._

"Che. Whatever, I'll just blackmail the principal into buying us a new one. Need anything else from him?"

_Eek! This person is even more incredible… but in a bad way. _

Sena tried to take her mind off of Hiruma by looking around the field and saw a bunch of strange contraptions she's never seen before.

"Wow there's a lot of stuff here. What's it all for?" She asked.

"Training of course!" Explained Kurita. "Like this is for the ladder drill". Kurita picked up a loose rope ladder.

"Ladder drill?"

"You just step into the holes like this" He demonstrates, "And it helps you get down the movement to play football!"

"So I just step in here and – GASP!" Sena stopped immediately and jumps out of the ladder. _I almost joined in their practice without realizing. That was dangerous. _

"Oi fucking brats! Practice that later, let's do the 40 yard dash since there's a newbie here".

"Eeep!" _I don't like where this is going…_

"My neck is kinda sore so I think I'm gonna call it a day after the 40 yards" Said Kurita.

"Damn, it really has been a long time since we timed this. You better show us the results of your morning practice fatty!"

"Ehhhh but I can't make myself run so fast so soon!"

"Here fucking legs" Hiruma thrusts a stop watch into Sena's hands.

_Fucking legs?! What's with that nickname? _

"Time the run for him" Hiruma ORDERED.

"Umm, o-ok". _I hope I time it correctly. _"How long does it usually take to run 40 yards?" _As manager I should probably know at least this much._

"For the average player, about 5 seconds. You can say that 5 second is the barrier between your average Joe and a sprinter. Anyone who can break the 5 second wall has potential to become a valuable player".

"Ooh I see. So then what's the record?"

"The fastest highschooler in the league is a guy who can run the 40 yard dash in 4.4 seconds. His name is Shin, but he's basically a monster".

_Wow. That's amazing! _Speed was something that impressed Sena to a different extent. This was because running was the only real talent she had and listening to Hiruma's explanation of this guy named Shin was almost inspiring to her.

"Oi! You ready fatty?"

"YOSH!" Yelled Kurita.

"On you mark. Get set –"

Sena expected Hiruma to be loud and dangerous, but of course he always had to move beyond of all expectations.

"BOOM!" The sound of his bazooka went off like, well… a bazooka. Students who knew of Hiruma shook in fear, but did nothing, while students who have yet to meet their future master look outside in curiosity.

"Holy shit!" Yelled Sena as the smoke from the bazooka settled just as Kurita passed by.

"Click!"

"Time?"

**Kurita Ryokan, 40 yard dash: 6.5 seconds. **

"FUCKING FATTY YOU GOT SLOWER!" Hiruma shot at him rapidly, "What happened to all that training?!"

"Can't help it, I'm tired" Puffed Kurita.

"Tsk! Here! Watch how a real 40 yard dash in run" Hiruma said and then was already at the starting position.

_SO FAST! _Though Sena in disbelief. Hiruma took off and finished much faster than Kurita by far.

"Click!" Sena hit the stop watch.

**Hiruma Yoichi, 40 yard dash: 5.1 seconds. **

"YA-HA! Ran my best time ever!"

"Wow that was amazing!"

Hiruma recovered from his excitement and turned his head towards Sena.

"And lastly… fucking manager it's your turn".

"Errr I think I'll pass".

"What? You wanna run that badly?" Hiruma remarked sarcastically and then, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Sena ran as fast as she could towards the starting point.

"Heh, with those legs she'll probably break the 5 second wall"

"No way! Are you sure Hiruma? Is it that easy to beat?"

"Well, maybe you're right. Let's see for sure shall we?" He positioned himself at the end of the 40 yards, "Okay! Ready. Set – KABOOM!"

_Again with the bazooka! What is this guy?! _Sena thought quickly and ran. Fast. "WOOOSH!"

"Click!"

**Kobayakawa Sena, 40 yard dash: 4.9 seconds.**

"Waaa! Sena you broke the 5 second wall! Hiruma you were right!" Yelled Kurita.

"Ehhh no- no way…" _I can't believe I was capable of running that fast. _

While Kurita and Sena marveled at her amazing feat Hiruma was doing the opposite. Instead he began typing rapidly on his laptop.

"Kobayakawa Sena. Never officially participated in any sports. Placed first only in repetition hopping" He read from his screen.

_How does he know these things? _Sena sweat dropped.

He continued, "Basically you gained your speed by running away from bullies and doing errands for people. But since you aren't motivated in the same way during a footrace you tend to slow down unconsciously. Which is why you've never set any records".

_Wow he's spot on…._

Hiruma got up and approach Sena nonchalantly, "Here. Hold this and stand there" Hiruma threw Sena a dog bone and then hurried to the end of the 40 yard dash again.

"Huh? A bone? Why?" _I really don't understand this guy._

Hiruma stood quiet for a moment, took in a breath of air and then, "CERBERUS!"

The sky became dark and sinister. Sena could swear she saw thunder clouds forming.

"ROAAAAAARRR!" A loud and sudden roar came from afar and soon the sound of galloping followed suit.

_Wha-what was that? _Sena's question was answered instantly when she saw a large bull dog with big glowing eyes and smoke coming from his nostrils approach at an impossible speed.

"GET HER!" Yelled Hiruma.

"WHAT! NO- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And she was off, running for her life.

"WOOSH!" Sena didn't stop until Cerberus captured her with his jaws.

_Uwaaaaaaaa! Why me… _Sena cried as Cerberus dragged her limp body back to Hiruma and Kurita.

"YA-HA! This chick shows her true colors! Look at this damn fatty!" He shows Kurita the stop watch.

**Kobayakawa Sena, 40 yard dash reprise: 4.2 seconds (But only when chased).**

"WOOOOOOW! You- you broke the high school record. This is NFL level speed! You shouldn't hide such a talent Sena-chan!"

"Kekekekekeke that's right, they're the golden legs. With this we'll win the spring tournament" Hiruma smirked wildly when the words "win" and "tournament" were put together.

"Tour- tournament?!" Sena gasped while she recuperated from her death race. _What have I gotten myself into!_

"Yeah! The tournament is coming up isn't it? When's out first game Hiruma?"

"Tomorrow".

"EEEHHH TOO SOON" Cried both Sena and Kurita at the same time.

Hiruma picks up his gun and reloads it. _Eeek! _

"Okay fucking brats. We need eight more players to play in the tournament".

"Eight? I thought you needed 11 people to play American Football" Asked Sena.

"That's right. We get 8 more; I'm 9, fatty's 10. You're 11".

"PSSSSSH" Sena spit out all the water she was currently drinking. "I'm being counted! But I'm just the manager!" Sena began to panic.

"We'll to be honest I wish Sena-chan would be a player. You have such amazing legs, but I don't want to force you. Who knows, maybe after being the manager for a while you'll want to become a player? Until then let's work hard to find 9 more people!"

"Che! Okay this is how we're gonna do it" Hiruma pasted a poster with their names in three columns. "Three recruits each! The last person to come in with 3 or with the lowest number of recruits has to do a penalty game!"

"P-penalty?!" _Oh man I hope it's not me._

"Alright brats" Hiruma prepares his gun, "NOW GET TO WORK!" He shoots rapidly at the two unfortunate souls in front of him and they scurry off in seconds.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Waaaaaa!"

"YA-HA!"

**BREAK…**

"SIGH" Sena laid her head on her desk and tried to make the best of her situation, which, at the moment, wasn't looking great.

_I've just entered this school so obviously I don't have a large network. What should I do? If I don't find 3 people to help out at tomorrow's game Hiruma will kill me… _Sena inwardly cries at her predicament and the potential penalty she'll have to face. _Knowing Hiruma it'll be something awful, like lying on a bed of spikes or being hung upside down! Uwaaaa! _

"But I can't give up! It's the job of the manager to do things like this, so I'll just have to man up and ask around the sports clubs!" _Yosh! This sounds like a good plan. _

Sena set out to every sports club on campus in hopes of finding at least one person to join in their game tomorrow. She stopped at the basketball club first.

"Knock Knock!"

"What is it?" Came a voice from inside. Sena opened the door slowly and went inside. There were two freshman basketball club members who were sitting around reading magazines. Both of them were pretty tall, _a plus, _and didn't look too scary.

"Um… Hi! I'm from the American Football club and wel-well we need some extra players for a game tomorrow. Do you think you could um participate?" Sena tried her best not to stutter or look too timid. She hoped that if these guys joined then she'd only need to find one more player.

The light haired one spoke first, "Ehh? Football? I don't think so, sounds tiring".

"Hey wait a second Yamaoka!" The dark haired basketball player turned to his friend and spoke to him a whisper, but Sena could still hear them a little.

"What is it Satake? Don't tell me you wanna play?" Said Yamaoka.

"Man who cares about Football, the girl, it's the girl. She's kinda cute right?" He directed towards Sena.

"Yeeeah, but she's too tall for me. What guy wants to date someone taller than them?"

"Che. You're so lame. Don't you know tall women have the best legs?"

Yamaoka and Satake creepily look through the corner of their eye to analyze Sena's long legs.

"I guess you're right, but Football looks dangerous".

"Don't be a wimp! We've got a good opportunity here!"

Sena was watching from afar and could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. Unfortunately she only heard these parts: "It's the girl […] "too tall" […] "so lame" […] "I guess you're right" […] "looks dangerous" […]

_Gasp! They think I'm lame and dangerous! Why am I such a fail at life. SIGH. _"Um it's okay… I- I'll just go ask someone else…" Sena left quickly to avoid certain embarrassment.

Just as Sena leaves the basketball club Kurita enters it.

"Let's play American Football together!" He shouts while entering the clubroom.

"Tsk. Again? And it's not even the hottie" Said Satake

"Go away, shoo shoo." Waved Yamaoka.

Kurita too left in despair. Fortunately (or unfortunately) Hiruma was only seconds behind both of them. He enters the basketball by rudely kicking the door open.

"Kekekeke, you two are going to play in the American Football game tomorrow" He ORDERS.

"What the hell!? We said no already! Get out!" Yelled both Yamaoka and Satake.

"Oooh? I see that this year's freshman are a bit rowdy. Well that's okay –" He flips threw an ominous black book, "Satake Yohei-kun and Yamaoka Kenta-kun from class 1-2".

"Eh? How does he know?" Asked Yamaoka.

"Ehhhhh Satake is the one who stole the girls swimming club's underwear last summer? How bad! And what's this? Yamaoka gives a good morning kiss to his poster of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu every day?" Hiruma closes his threat book and puts on a sinister looking face, "Kekekekekeke".

"Wha- how-how does he know!"

"I think I'll go tell everyone right now!" Hiruma laughs as he fakes running away.

"Wahh! We'll participate!" Yelled Satake.

"Please let us play in the American Football game!" Yelled Yamaoka.

**And thus Yamaoka Kenta and Satake Yohei became Hiruma's slaves. **

Meanwhile Sena had exhausted most of the sports clubs and ended up not finding a single recruit.

_I knew I should have just given up earlier. Most of the students have already left campus too… _

There was only one club left, Track club, but Sena had her doubts about it. She knocked on the door and found one 2nd year track club member still cleaning up. He was a pretty plain guy.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um I was wondering if you'd be interested in playing in an American Football game!?" Sena asked in one quick breath.

"Football? Sure" He replied curtly.

_Ehhhhhhhh! Really? _Were the only thoughts going through Sena's mind, "Really? You'll play?!"

"Yeah, sure. Plus Hiruma is gathering freshman. This way I can gauge their athletic abilities and scout new members for the track club. Give and take right?"

"Of-of course!" Sena was so happy that she was able to recruit someone, "Thank you so much! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Ehhh! Tomorrow? Impossible!" Said the track club member.

"Wha?!" Suddenly Sena felt her hopes go down south.

"I work for a magazine delivery and have to deliver a huge load by tomorrow afternoon. Sorry".

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! _Sena felt herself fall into a large bottomless pit. She had finally found someone who was willing to play, but of course fate would be so cruel. _Why did the game have to be so soon? Uwaaaaaaa! _

Sena walked back to the American Football shed in defeat. _Maybe Kurita senpai and Hiruma senpai were able to find enough players without me…. But that means…. Penalty game…. _Sena starts imagining all the horrible tortures Hiruma would concoct. She opens the door to the shed slowly just in case Hiruma is around, but finds only Kurita slumped in his chair once again and in total despair.

"Oh… Hi Sena-chan…. You couldn't find anyone either? SIGH. It looks like we won't be able to play in the tournament. Hiruma seems to have recruited 7 people, but stopped after that". Kurita points to the large poster on the wall that has all their names on it and the number of recruits found by each person.

_He's right Hiruma found 7 people… How did he do that?! But I guess it's still not enough. _

Sena stood there and thought about it for a moment. _It's too early to give up! Maybe I can still catch some people hanging around campus! _"I'm going to try one more round!" She said and the sprinted away. _There just has to be somebody left! _As soon as she thinks this Sena sees a bicycle pass by her. It was the track club member from before delivering magazines like he said he would.

"Um excuse me!" Sena shouted uncharacteristically.

"Hmm?"

"I'll be your gopher- I mean please let me help you!"

**An Hour or So Later…**

Both Sena and the track club member, Ishimaru Tetsuo, were delivering magazines at a quick pace. Sena sprinted to every house at light speed and pretty soon she was finished. Now all that was left was to wait for Ishimaru to finish as well.

"Hey!" Ishimaru yelled from afar. He had just finished his route and was riding his bicycle towards Sena. "Wow you finished fast ….. You didn't throw them away did you?"

"What?! No I delivered them!" Cried Sena.

"Hahaha I'm just kidding. Thanks a lot, you really helped me" Said Ishimaru.

"So does this mean you can play in the football game tomorrow?" Sena could only hope.

"Yeah, sure! Since you helped me I should be free all day tomorrow. In fact, I should give you half my pay as well".

"Oh no, I don't care about money. I'm just happy that you'll play on our team" _Wow I said "our team". _

"Yeah no problem, I'll be there tomorrow". Ishimaru seemed like a pretty reliable guy. Plain, but reliable.

Sena and Ishimaru parted ways and she quickly made her way back to the football shed. Kurita was still sitting in the same place looking as somber as ever. Sena went up to Hiruma's poster and proudly put up the one pin that showed her success.

"AMAZING! THAT'S AMAZING SENA-CHAN!" Kurita came out of his depression spell and began swinging Sena like mad.

"How many players do we have now?" Sena asked while catching her breath.

"Ehh let's see, 5, 6, 7, 8…. and counting me and Hiruma, 9, 10." Kurita became still again, "We're still short one player…." And back to his spell of despair he goes, "SIGH. It's was so close too…"

Sena thought about it for a moment. She didn't really want to play, but just maybe, like Hiruma said, her legs could save her from being tackled. _Playing one time wouldn't hurt TOO badly right? I just need to run away a lot. Plus football is kind of exciting…. though dangerous…._

"Um senpai… maybe the last player could be –" But she never finishes that sentence.

"GODDAMN! The fuckin' convenient store ran out of sugarless gum! Shit! Even damn flies won't chew on sweet gum!" Hiruma bursts into the room like a hurricane and dispels the whole place in less than 3 seconds. He throws both Sena and Kurita a cola and begins placing pins onto the poster.

"I forgot to put these on". Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen … Sixteen, SEVENTEEN!

_This means! _

"WE DID IT!" Shouted Kurita, who then starting jumping up and down with Sena in hand.

"Che! WE didn't do shit! I did it you damn fatty and with barely any help from our damn manager!" Hiruma starts to kick Kurita and Sena again.

"But this means that the team can definitely play tomorrow!" Said Sena.

"YEAH!" Cried Kurita who didn't even care about getting kicked anymore.

"That's right you useless bastards, tomorrow at the heavenly fields, the Devilbats will get their first win of the year. YA-HA!"

Sena beamed. Though they hadn't won yet she felt like they had already accomplished something amazing. Sena wouldn't admit it aloud, but she actually looked forward to their first game.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

OMG I can't believe I finished this one so fast! I know there's a lot of random periods/punctuations and stuff, but I'm way too lazy to go back and fix all of them. It's not really affecting the story so I'm just gonna leave it as is. I'm gonna take a break tomorrow because I just finished a dance competition and need to recuperate, but hopefully I'll be writing again in no time at all.

ONE MORE THING. I hope it's not totally obvious that my attempt to describe characters is utter shit. I write for a comic and usually just have to do dialogue (which is why it's so heavy here) and personal details, not appearances. I'll definitely work on that.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I said that I'd get the Cupid's match out of the way in one chapter, but I ended up embellishing this chapter with some of my own non-canon work so it got really long. I thought about just finishing the whole thing here, but the word count was already over 3000 and I didn't want to add another 2000. So I'll just do the rest another time.

As for this chapter, I did change some of the ways I typed out dialogue. It's getting really strenuous trying to remember where to put periods after speaking parts or what to capitalize. SIGH. So I'm just going to play it by the chapter. I doubt it will affect the story, but if it DOES. Please, someone tell me…

**END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**

At the train station

"Yo!" cried Ishimaru.

"Ah hello Ishimaru-san" said Sena. Since today was a weekend Sena decided to lose the high school uniform and dress in something more casual (an outfit Mamori picked out for her the night before to be precise). She wore white shorts with a blue lantern sleeved dress shirt that had a low cut crew neck and a pair of brown ankle high boots. It was a nice cool day so she also let her lazy brown hair wave down to her shoulders instead of tying it up into a pony tail. _I don't expect to play any games since Hiruma gathered so many players. So this is a chance for me to show how good of a manager I can be! I even dressed in an outfit that wouldn't make me look too uptight. This way other teams won't think I'm a scout. _

Speak of the devil. Hiruma had just arrived and dressed in all black to boot.

"So you've all gathered" he said in a condescending tone.

"What are you saying? You're the last to show up" said Yamaoka.

"Yeah! And where are the cute cheerleaders you promised?!" asked Satake.

"Kekekeke they'll come later".

_He's so full of lies..._ thought Sena.

"Ah! Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kurita-san all day?"

"Penalty game".

"Eep! I forgot about that! What was the penalty anyways?" Sena asked and hoped that it wasn't some awful torture.

"Don't worry; I'm not so cruel to do something torturous right before a game. He' just a bag carrier" Hiruma replied calmly.

"Phew! That's all" _I guess it wasn't so bad after all. _

Right after Sena had thought this Kurita arrived with the luggage. All 700 lbs. of it. It was set on a big wooden board with wheels, dragged by a large rope and pulled by Kurita.

"!" _I'm so glad I found at least one person…. _

**Meanwhile…**

"Buzzzzzz!" Mamori's phone buzzed with a new text message.

"Oh it's from Sena". Mamori had gone out with some friends from school, but it would be a lie if she said she wasn't worried about Sena and her new managerial duties. Just thinking about it made her tense.

The message read, "**Nee-chan we're on the train to our first match! I hope I'm able to be a good manager in my debut game. Wish me luck! – Sena"**

"It's started already huh?" _I hope Sena will be okay… I'm just so worried. _"SIGH".

**Inside the train…**

"Wow there aren't very many people taking the train today" said Sena.

"Kekekekekeke" crackled the most suspicious person.

_Somehow I know he's the reason behind it. _Sena sighed inwardly and just decided to ignore it like everyone else.

"So who's out first match with?" she asked.

"The Koigahama Cupids" said Kurita proudly.

"Are they really strong?" _Sounds kind of cute. _

"Nah they're small and weak. So this might be out first win!" said Kurita.

"Psh. It's not MIGHT win, we'll definitely win" corrected Hiruma.

"Oh yeah, Sena-chan did you bring the team roster?" asked Kurita hopefully.

"Uh huh! Let me get it". Sena pulled out her briefcase that had the spring tournament's team roster.

"Wow! There are a lot of teams this year, way more than last year" said Kurita who was looking over the roster.

"We definitely have a ways to go, but maybe if we win a few games-" But she never finishes her sentence.

"Pssssshhhh" Suddenly the entire team roster goes up in smoke and flame. Hiruma set it on fire with his lighter….

"Kyaaaa! What are you doing?!"

"Don't be thinking about useless things damn manager".

"But now we can't look at it anymore!" cried Sena.

"Che! Only worry about winning today's game. That's the teams only job, got it?!" Everybody in the train nods in sync due to absolute fear of Hiruma.

**At Heavenly Fields…**

Sena and the others watch as the last football game ends and the players go up and bow to each other.

"It became a bit tense didn't it?" asked Sena as the other teams left the field. She started passing out all the football cleats while the players finished putting on their jerseys.

"It's a good feeling before a game, kinda makes your blood chill" answered the plain Ishimaru.

"Man, that last game looked scary" said Satake.

"Hopefully it'll be over soon so we can go home" said Yamaoka.

"Oh, they're here!" Kurita yelled excitedly, "the Koigahama Cupids!"

Sena looked towards the other side of the field and saw a site that she had never seen before. A bunch of older high school students were getting ready for the game… with their girlfriends. Almost all the players had girlfriends and they were being thoroughly pampered by them. One girl was feeding her boyfriend who was doing a cheesy "aahhh" face. While others were helping them stretch and giving each other last minute good luck kisses. Suddenly, Sena felt lots of burning auras behind her.

"Koigamahama Cupids third years are famous for bringing their girlfriends to games" read Hiruma from the American Football monthly magazine.

"WE'LL DEFINITELY BEAT THEM!"

"KICK THEIR ASSES!"

"YEEEEAAAHHH!"

"COME ON SENPAIS!"

"He's brought up the whole team's spirit in less than 3 seconds!" The whole team was burning up now. _I guess it's better than before…. I think…. _Sena sweat dropped.

"Hey we should be having cheerleaders coming soon!" said one player.

"Oooooh yeah! Hey team manager, when will our cheerleaders be coming?" asked Satake.

"Right, the manager should have arranged for cheerleaders" said another player.

"Ehh! Err-umm well…. I don't know about that" Sena said but couldn't bring herself to look at anybody in the eye. _What will they do if they find out Hiruma lied? _

"That's alright! Sena-chan will cheer for us right?" asked Satake who was blushing creepily. Then the rest of the team suddenly turned their heads and Sena could feel dozens of eyes burning a hole into her.

"Ehh…Well yes, but I'll be scouting so… maybe-" Sena was becoming dizzy.

"OI! You guys are fucking annoying with all that bantering!" yelled Hiruma, "SHUT IT!"

_SAVED! Thank you Hiruma… I never thought I'd ever think those words…. _Sena carefully retreated until she saw a member of the Cupids walk across the field with his girlfriend. He was a buff guy, kind of weird looking, had big lips and a condescending expression. His girlfriend was a typical high school girl, but was wearing a lot of lipstick.

"Hey Deimon kids!" he said looking even more condescending, "Sorry about all the yelling, but our girlfriends just HAD to come cheer us on. You know how it is don't you?" he finished with a smirk.

"Oh it's ok-" Kurita was trying to speak, but got cut off.

"WHHHHATTT!? I don't see any girls over here! Is Deimon an all-boys school?" he shouted. It was obvious that he was over acting on purpose.

Suddenly the team atmosphere becomes very dangerous.

"Don't tell me you don't have ONE single girl cheering you on?!"

Sweat drop_… It's as he says _thought Kurita.

Then the Cupids player sees Sena. "What? So you did have ONE girl" he struts his way to Sena, "hey baby you should come over to our side. I mean what's the point of sticking around a bunch of losers?"

"ehh… well.. I'm the manager and-" Sena is too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

_Damn this guy! Where's the King of smack talk Hiruma when you need him! _thought the whole team.

Yes. Where was Hiruma?

"Look over there sweetie, we've go over 10 girls-" but the Cupids player doesn't finish, "Eh where'd they go?"

Meanwhile, on the Deimon side of the field…

"Kyaaaaaaa! These are pictures of Sakuraba from Jari Pro!" cried one cheerleader.

"Can we really have a party with him later?" asked another cheerleader.

"Kekekekekeke! That's right, if we win with you cheering for us that is!" Hiruma was a sly one indeed.

"GO DEVILBATS!" cried all of the Cupids ex-cheerleaders.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Cupids captain, who had just tried to get Sena over to their side.

"YA-HA! You bastards satisfied now!" Hiruma shouted towards the other players.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HIRUMA! YOU'RE THE BEST!" cheered the whole Devilbats teams.

Sena looked over to the Cupid's side and they were NOT happy.

_Eeek! They look like they're out for blood! _"Hiruma… didn't you just add to the fire?" Sena asked carefully.

Suddenly the sprinklers turned on and the entire Cupids team gets soaked.

"It's been extinguished" Hiruma says nonchalantly while closing his laptop.

"…" _What a scary guy…. _

"Wait, where did you get this picture of that model?" Sena was looking at the photo of Sakuraba that had Hiruma in the background.

"Eerrrr we sort of forced him to take the photo during last years practice game with Oujo" said Kurita who was looking very guilty.

_I wonder how they forced him, _thought sena, _knowing Hiruma it was probably at gun point…. _

"Oujo? Isn't that the team where you said that the monster guy was on?" asked Sena.

"Uh huh! Oujo is really strong, BUT we held on 99 to 0!" Kurita declared.

"EEEHH! You won?!" Sena was really surprised now.

"No way!" said Ishimaru.

"They must have made a lot of touchdowns…." _We really don't stand a chance huh? _

"Wow Sena-chan! You learned the rules already?" asked Kurita.

"Oh no, not all the rules, but I kind of searched the internet and skimmed a page on how football is played. I don't really remember too much".

"Heehh maybe we'll put her in the game today" crackled Hiruma.

"EHHHH! NO PLEASE!" _Uwaaaaaa I thought I was safe? So why?!_

"Wahh I don't want to force her!" said Kurita who was starting to worry for Sena as well.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna let go of our secret weapon unless I HAVE to. You'll stay on the sidelines, BUT if we are down even by one point. YOU'RE IN".

"GASP!" Sena takes a look at the other side of the field. The Cupids are still boiling over from the loss of their girlfriends/cheerleaders. _NOOOOOO! Please kamisama help me! _" Err I think something's wrong with my stomach. Ouch! Maybe it's cancer….." Sena holds her stomach like she's sick, but Hiruma just ignores it.

"Alright huddle up!"

"Uwaaa it's no use… he wouldn't care even if he listened…"

Everyone huddles up as commanded by Hiruma.

"Okay you bastards, if we lose this game then it's the end of the tournament for us. So don't even THINK about playing a good game! Think only about BRINGING THEM DOWN! Got it!

"YOSH!" everyone cries.

Hiruma takes in a deep breath and, "LET'S KILL THEM!" everyone joins in at the end, "YA-HA!"

_What a huddle shout…. _

"**The game between the Deimon Devilbats and the Koigahama Cupids will now begin. Good luck!" **(This is the announcer).

** Cupids vs. Devilbats YA-HA!**

And so, the kick off began.

"The game is moving pretty fast, maybe it'll be easier for me to video tape it from higher ground?" said Sena. _Let's see… where can I move to? _Sena skims the area and spots a stairwell to the building that's very close to the field. _Ah! I can tape the game from up there. Perfect! _Sena leaves the bench and walks around the field towards the stairwell on the other side. She approaches the steps just as one of the cheerleaders exits the door at the top of the staircase. _That must be where the girls have been changing? _All of a sudden the cheerleader becomes faint and then falls over the railings of the stairwell.

"WHAT?!" Sena shouts and then unconsciously runs at light speed to help the girl.

**Meanwhile…**

Two men were walking towards Heavenly Fields. One was a pretty faced blonde at about 6'1" and the other, his friend, a handsome guy who was about 5'11", but had short black hair.

"What's the point of scouting out the teams we know are weak?" said a familiar tall blonde.

"Don't speak nonsense Sakuraba" replied his dark haired friend, "There's no certain victory, so we must stay vigilant".

"Yeah yeah, I know" replied Sakuraba.

A cheerleader suddenly walks out of the changing room and proceeds to climb down the stairs when she sees Sakuraba approach.

"Sa-SAKURABA!" she cries out. _OMFG! _Suddenly she feels faint, topples over the railing and is about to fall off about two stories high.

"Oh no!" cried Sakuraba.

"WHAT?!" cried another voice from afar.

"WOOSH!" before Sakuraba could even finish his cry his friend was already speedily running towards the girl and about to catch her.

"UMPH!" cried the girl as TWO people caught her at the same time.

Sena was dumbfounded by what just happened. She saw a girl fall two stories and actually saved her! _But it looks like I didn't need to save her cause this guy was here. _

"Hey! Shin! Are you guys okay?" cried Sakuraba who was now running towards them.

"Yes I seem to be fine" Shin replies curtly.

"Hmm ah wha-what happened?" the girl woke up from her fainting spell.

"Um… you fainted and fell… err are you okay?" asked Sena timidly. She had never saved anyone's life before so this was knew stuff for her.

"Ehh? Yea I am-" The girl turns her head and sees Sakuraba again. He smiles. "SAKURABA!" she screams and then proceeds to faint again.

_K.O. by a smile? What just happened? _

"Umm… maybe we should lay her to the side?" said Sena.

"Ha ha… good idea" said Sakuraba. Shin and Sena carefully lay the light hearted cheerleader to the side if the building.

Sena gets up and proceeds to adjust her clothes.

"Wow you were pretty fast just now huh?" said Sakuraba.

"Eh? O-oh no, I was just around the corner and I saw her fall… it was just coincidence" Sena replied.

_Coincidence? _Shin thought, _it couldn't have been… in fact I think she might have gotten there before me. Is that possible or am I just imagining things? _

"Well thanks for helping, it was sort of my fault…." said Sakuraba who had a guilty look on his face.

"Hmm? You're fault?" Sena looked at Sakuraba and felt like she'd seen him somewhere before, but couldn't quite place it until, "Oh! You're that guy errr…. Sakuraki? No! I mean Sakurama…." _Oh shoot I can't remember his name!_

"Hahaha I'm Sakuraba, Sakuraba Haruto" answered Sakuraba as he saw how flustered the girl became when she couldn't remember his name. _It sure feels nice to not have every girl trying to tackle me into the dirt. _

"Oh yes! I knew that haha, um I'm Sena. It's nice to meet you" Sena bows politely.

"My stoic friend here is Shin". Shin doesn't say anything, he just bows.

_Wow what a silent guy, but he's handsome…. Hey wait a minute. Shin? I know that name…. _"Ah! You're that mons- I mean guy from errr Oujo something?"

"Hey! You know both of us? Wow that's cool, so you must be a fan of American Football?" said Sakuraba excitedly.

"Ehh kinda…. I'm the manager for Deimon, soooo… I guess I do have an interest" answered Sena.

Meanwhile, as Sakuraba and Sena talked, Shin was silently analyzing the girl in front of him. _Is it possible she was faster than me? Her arms and upper body don't look like they've been trained, but… _His eyes look lower and see her long pale legs. _Those legs! They're incredible; with those legs… it might be possible. _Shin was absolutely dumbfounded for a few seconds, but regained his senses quickly.

"Eh!? You're Deimon's manager? Wouldn't have guessed that." said Sakuraba _With that demon Hiruma? I sort of feel bad for this girl. _

"Haha, yeah it was kind of a spur of the moment decision" replied Sena, who was remembering the last few days with Kurita and Hiruma.

"Oi" said Shin. They were the first words he spoke since Sena had arrived.

"Hmmm?" said both Sakuraba and Sena.

"You have nice legs" spoke a very blunt Shin.

"WHHHATTT?" cried Sena and Sakuraba in unison.

"Shin! What are you saying?" Sakuraba was dumbfounded. His friend since middle school, who barely uttered more than a sentence during introductions, had hit on a random girl they just met!

"But it's true. Just look at them Sakuraba" Shin replied shortly with no clue as to why Sakuraba and Sena were reacting so strangely. _It was a compliment. Shouldn't she be happy?_

"Shin! Stop it you're embarrassing all of us!" _What's with him today? _Sakuraba turns to Sena, "Err s-so sorry, he's acting kind of strange today".

"!...um n-no….. it's alright…but um thanks… I think?_ I'm so confused! But I guess it was a compliment…_

"What I meant was that you have nice legs for running. Have you ever thought about joining the American Football team?" Shin replied, calm as ever.

_EHHHH YOU TOO? Why does everyone want me to be a football player? "_Well I am the manager… so technically, I have joined the football team."

"I believe that you'd be more valuable as a player" said Shin.

"Oi Shin! Sena-chan is a girl, you shouldn't be trying to recruit her" said Sakuraba who was really starting to worry about his friend.

"Girl or boy it makes no difference. She has potential to become a great opponent" said Shin as he walked closer to Sena, "If you'd like I can help train you" _If would be advantageous for both of us. Plus I want to see how her legs will run. _Shin nodded to himself as he thought these things.

"Heehhh?" _SHIN, the guy from that really amazing school Oujo, is offering to train me?! What the heck? How did I transition from manager to being trained as a potential player? _Sena looked towards Shin. _But he is kind of cute despite being so serious… WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING! This guy just offered to train you to become an American Football player! I've got to put a stop to these thoughts all around. _"Uhh… um well it's nice of you to offer, but I think I'll just stick to managerial duties for now" replied Sena who was becoming more and more short of breath.

"I see" was all Shin said. _What a pity _he thought. Sakuraba simply shook his head and face palmed himself.

"W-well… um anyways, it was nice to meet you and all, but-" Sena gets cut off by a loud and thundering cry.

"FUCKING MANAGER WHERE DID YOU GO?!" yelled an angry Hiruma.

"Ehhh?!" _Oh shit Hiruma's pissed! But why?! _"Errrr I gotta go, goodbye!" said Sena as she scurried off to whatever torture lied ahead.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So did you like how I revised the meeting between Shin/Sakuraba and Sena? I wanted it to be different since I have many plans ahead for Sena and other characters. I will be doing a lot of introductions differently, so watch out I guess. I'm hoping that the story is progressing at a good pace. I'm basically going to do about 3000-3500 words a chapter, give or take 100 words depending on where I want to cut off a scene.

Please let me know what you think of the pace?


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It's like 2:30AM so I'm not going to check my grammar or if all my shit makes sense. I'll do it tomorrow if I have to, so don't hate on me. Thanks…..

**END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**

"FUCKING MANAGER WHERE DID YOU GO!" screamed Hiruma from afar.

_Hiiiiiiii! Oh no! Wha-what is it now? _thought Sena as she quickly jogged to Hiruma on the other side of the field. Apparently there was a time out and all the players were gathered together. Then she saw Ishimaru in a stretcher clutching his ankle. _Uh oh… this doesn't look good. _

"Wha-what happened?" asked Sena even though she had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

"Oi! What kind of shoes did you give all the players before kick off?" asked Hiruma who was becoming very inpatient.

"Errr the ones from inside that box" Sena pointed to the old box she had brought from the football club's shed.

"GOD DAMMIT FUCKING SCOUT! YOU GAVE EVERYONE ARTIFICIAL TURF CLEATS!" screamed Hiruma who was burning with rage and dangerously clutching his rifle.

"Wait wha-what's the difference!?" asked Sena who was becoming more and more tense as the situation got worse for her.

"TSK! What's the difference she asks! You might as well have given him regular sneakers you idiot!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm sorry!" Sena was scared for her life now. _Hiruma is going to kill me. That's it…._

**Meawhile on the other side of the field…**

"Well I guess that's it for this game. I'm pretty sure they just lost their ace runner" said Sakuraba who was filming the last parts of the match.

"No. It's not for sure; they still have a few plays before the quarter ends. It's possible that they might have a replacement" replied Shin.

"The only players worth mentioning are Hiruma and Kurita, everyone else are just people they borrowed from other teams. Without other committed players they'll never make it in the league. Kinda makes me feel bad for them".

"Yes. If only they had one more player. A fast running back perhaps, then it would have been a different story" said Shin.

**Back on the Deimon side…**

"Damn it! I really wanted to hide this card, but I have no choice" said Hiruma.

"Eh? A card?" _What's he talking about_. Suddenly, Hiruma turns his head 180 degrees. _EEEK! HOW?! _

"FUCKING MANAGER!"

"Eeeeek!" screamed Sena. She was scared out of her mind at this point. There really was no saving her now.

"It looks like you get the DEATH penalty" cackled Hiruma.

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NOOOO! I have to get away!_ But it was too late. Hiruma grabbed Sena by the collar and dragged her behind a building kicking and screaming. The entire team sweat dropped.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" cried Sena.

"Kekekekekeke now it's time to take responsibility. HERE!" He throws a jersey and helmet at her.

"EHHHHH!" she screams.

A few minutes later, Hiruma calmly walks back to the team.

"Okay. She was put to death" he said.

_! _thought the entire team.

"Err so umm… what are we gonna do about Ishimaru's replacement?" asked a random player.

"Don't worry, a hero always arises during a time of crisis" replied Hiruma with an evil smirk on his face.

"WOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH- Scrrrreeeeccch!" All of a sudden a mysterious player arrives on the scene with a breaking screech. He was so fast that Hiruma had barely managed to finish his last sentence. The player was wearing the jersey number 21 and had a spiffy green eye shield.

"Let me introduce you to the speed of light running back EYESHIELD 21!" yelled Hiruma.

"Whoa! So fast!"

"Who is that guy?

"He's kinda cool"

"But who is he?" said some of the other players.

Unbeknownst to the others the cool looking Eyeshield 21 was really the scared out of her mind Sena.

_Uwaaaaaaaaaa someone please reserve a hospital room for me!_

"I can't see his face through that eye shield"

"Yeah who is it?" murmured the others.

"Colored eye shields aren't allowed" said the referee.

"Kekekekeke he has eyestrain. Here's a signed (forged) permission slip from the association" Hiruma cackled.

"WOW! Did you finally become motivated Sen-" before he could finish Kurita was "accidently" zapped by an unknown source of electricity, "EEEEEEYOUCH!" cried Kurita.

"What's that Kurita? Your back is itchy? THEN USE THE GROUND TO SCRATCH IT!" screamed Hiruma.

Sweat drop…. _Why do I know this person…. _thought Sena.

"FUCKING FATTY!" yelled Hiruma who then proceeded to lower his voice, "If you let the whole world know who Eyeshield is then every other team at Deimon is gonna want her! Even Ishimaru only came to scout!"

"Waaaahhhh I'm sorry" pleaded Kurita.

"Che. Besides look at who arrived earlier!" Hiruma forcibly turns Kurita's head towards Shin and Sakuraba.

"There's NO WAY I'm gonna let Shin get any info on fucking legs! He'll probably come up with some kind of strategy to use against her!" explained Hiruma.

"The-then what do we do?" asked Kurita.

"We hide can at least hide her identity, plus I think I know of a way to get rid of Sakuraba".

"Ehhh how?"

"Missile" replied Hiruma nonchalantly.

_MISSILE! OH NO! SAKURABA-SAN RUN! _thought Sena and Kurita.

Hiruma walks into the crowd of cheerleaders.

"Hey isn't that Sakuraba from Jari Pro?" shouted Hiruma.

"SAKURABA!"

"WHERE!" screamed many of the girls.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OVER THERE!" And in 5 seconds flat, every girl with in a 10 meter radius was gunning for poor Sakuraba.

_I see…. A missile… haha…ha Hiruma is pretty sly…. _

Sakuraba looks up and sees the missile of girls coming to catch him.

"OH SHIT! Shin I'm sorry, but you need to take over I have to ruUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" he screams while running away from dozens of cheerleaders.

Shin takes the camera and tries to understand how to work it. "…." He shakes it a little and, "CRACK!" _GASP! Wha-what happened?! _Unable to understand how the camera worked or why it was beginning to sizzle Shin took off after Sakuraba. "Sakuraba, something's wrong with the video camera!" He grabs him and runs off into an alley whilst the horde of wild cheerleaders ran after them.

"Kyaa!" cried Mamori as Shin and the cheerleaders blew past her. _What was that? _

Mamori was so worried about cute little (well she wasn't so little anymore) Sena that she just couldn't take her mind of it while at the mall with her friends. _I just had to come. I need to see if Hiruma is bullying her. Which he probably IS! _She took a spot close to the field and looked around for Sena, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Oh? Shin disappeared too! Kekekeke we're damn lucky" Hiruma turns to Sena, "Alright Eyeshield 21! Now you can run to your heart's desire!"

_But I don't wanna run at all! _thought Sena.

"Kekekekeke of course you do fucking legs" replied Hiruma.

_Ho-how did he know what I was thinking?! _

"Alright listen up fucking legs. There's about 2 minutes left on the clock, but if you get us one touchdown within the next minute the fucking Cupids don't have a chance to catch up"

"O-ok…." replied Sena. _Easier said than DONE! _

"This is how it's gonna go, the Cupids scored a 3 point goal so that means they'll kickoff to us. It's impossible for you to catch, SO I'll catch it and then pass it off to you and then YOU will run all the way to the end of the goal, we score 6 points and WIN" Hiruma finished without taking a breath.

"Al-all the way! But eleven people are coming to tackle me…"

"WE'VE GOT NO OTHER CHOICE" yelled Hiruma, "You don't want it to end here do you?" he finished more seriously.

Sena took a look at the other team. They were dangerously plotting on how to crush her. _Hiiiiiii! I knew it, I'm going to die. _The Cupids were basically emanating their killing intent.

"If only I had enough strength to hold down my opponents like Kurita-san" squeaked Sena.

"Impossible" said Hiruma and Kurita at the same time.

_They answered too fast! _

"Look as you are now, nobody expects any physical strength from you. Your only job is to HOLD. DOWN. THE. FIELD" explained Hiruma.

"Instead you're strength lies in your legs!" added Kurita for encouragement.

"**Two minutes left on the clock and counting! It's the Cupid's kick off annnnnnd there it goes!" **cried the announcer.

"It's high! As soon as they catch it tackle them!" yelled one of the Cupid's players.

"Che!" said Hiruma as he ran under the ball and caught it easily, "take it and GO!" He tosses the ball to Sena, who barely catches it and dashes off as quickly as possible.

_That's right I have my legs. I-I think I can do this! _

Everyone on the field and off it watched Sena with bewildered eyes, not because she was fast, but because-

"THE OTHER WAY YOU DAMN IDIOT!" screamed Hiruma

"SCCCCCRRREEEEEEEEEEECH" Sena broke as fast as she could and barely made a U-turn. A bunch of dust blew into the air as Sena emerged she burst through two opponents. Three, four, five, six- suddenly two guys got in her way at the same time. _Kyaaaaaa oh no! They're going to get me. _Without a moments notice, Hiruma and Kurita were there and blocking the two Cupid's members. _Ahh- Senpais. Thank you! _Sena thought as she blew past them. Then 9, 10, 11….. _There's nobody left!_ GOOOOOAAAAAALLLL!

Mamori turned the corner of the building just in time to see Eyeshield run. _Wo-wow that guy was amazing! He's so fast and is about the same size as Sena. Maybe is she worked hard then she'll become strong too!_

"**TOUCHDOWN!" **yelled the announcer.

"YA-HA!" yelled Hiruma as he let off a dozen canon's of fireworks.

_I-I did it? No way? _thought Sena as she slowed down. _That was actually easier than I thought it would be…. And I feel…. _"good" she finished her thought aloud. _I won. I won. I WON. _Sena beamed for once in her life she felt useful, she felt control, she felt…. Pride.

"What in the world! That's not the speed of a high school kid?" cried a random audience member.

There's about 1.5 minutes left before the end of the game, but like Hiruma said the Cupid's couldn't catch up, especially with Kurita pounding them into the ground. And so they Devilbat's got their first win.

"YAAAY! OUR FIRST WIN" cheered Kurita who threw out confetti.

"It's over" said Sena. That is until the entire Devilbat's team came charging towards her.

"PLEASE TELL US WHO YOU ARE!"

"Join the soccer team!"

"No! Join the baseball team!"

Ishimaru hobbled over with a large stick as a cane, "JOIN THE TRACK CLUB!" he yelled while covered in dirt and mud.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" scream Sena as she ran away.

"FUCKING FATASS BLOCK" cried Hiruma as he pushed Kurita onto the other members and used him as a shield.

"Che. If we let them know your identity it won't matter if you're a girl or not. There'll be a violent kidnapping and you will probably live the rest of your high school life being used" said Hiruma.

"EEEK! No I don't want that!" said Sena. _I just got out of being a gopher after hitting my growth spurt. I don't ever want to go back to that! _

"Ah! Ishimaru have you seen Sena" asked a familiar voice. It was Mamori and she was approaching fast.

"Crap an annoyance has appeared" said Hiruma, "Quick! Get your ass back there and change before she catches you fucking manager".

"Eep!" cried Sena as she ran behind the building as fast as she could and changed back into her regular clothes.

"Sena? Oh I think Hiruma dragged her out back because she made some kind of mistake" replied Ishimaru to Mamori.

Mamori rushed out back to find Sena.

"Sena! Se-na! where are you?" she yelled.

"Kyaa! I need to change faster!" said Sena as Mamori closed in. She had gotten her dress shirt and shorts back on, threw her football gear into the bushes, but only had enough time to get one shoe on her foot right as Mamori turned the corner.

"SENA! What happened?! Why are you back here all alone!" cried Mamori.

"O-oh well I was just uh- uhh cle-cleaning or errr" _I can't think of an excuse! SHIT!_

"Se-na… it can't be-" Mamori didn't finish and small tears began to swell in her eyes.

"EHH! Nee-chan! What's wrong?!"

"I-it's all my fault… I wanted you to be more social and join clubs an-and now you've been jumped by a gang of boys haven't you!" Mamori really began to cry now.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH?!" _HOW DID SHE REACH THAT CONCLUSION! _Sena started really panicking now, "Nee-chan it-it's not what you think!" _Definitely not what you think! _

"Don't worry Sena I'll set this right for you!" said Mamori as she pulled herself together and went to pick the fight of the century.

"HIRUMA!" She yelled.

Hiruma only looked at her with expressionless eyes. He knew what was coming.

"Hiruma! You're brutality towards other students knows no bounds. Even if no one dares talks about it and the school disciplinary committee has given up, TODAY I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"Nee-chan please! It's not what you think, I just tripped and fell down is all!" pleaded Sena.

"No matter! I will definitely do something about his behavior!" replied Mamori.

"Ooooh" jeered Hiruma, "What are you going to do about it? Let me guess, you're going to get the football team removed?" He went to his bag and pulled out his infamous threat book.

Mamori was visibly frightened at him after realizing who she was yelling at, but she didn't want to back down.

"No. That's not what I meant. I'll just have you disqualified from the tournament" she finished in a serious tone.

Hiruma stopped and though no one could tell was visibly surprised. He put down his threat book and decided to let her off.

"Just, please don't pick on Sena anymore, that's all" she said as she took Sena by the hand and led her away, "Sen-chan let's go find a nicer club for you to join okay?" cooed Mamori as they walked away. Kurita was about to burst into tears at the loss of their new team member, but Hiruma didn't even bat an eye to stop it. Even though it looked especially strange as they left because Sena was actually 3 inches taller than Mamori. Almost pitiful… As they walked further Sena looked at Mamori's hand and her own. It wasn't long ago that she'd seen a scene like this, that is, Mamori protecting her from the slightest put down and dragging her away while others jeered at her inability to stand up for herself. She looked at Mamori's hand again and then saw a football replace it in her own.

_No more _thought Sena. She let go.

"Eh? Se-Sena?" asked a concered Mamori.

"I-" at first it was a whisper, but Sena found the courage to speak up, "I want to stay!" she said loudly.

"Wha-WHAT?" asked a dumbfounded Mamori.

"I will stay here in the American Football Club" said Sena with a full on smile that could brighten even the gloomiest person.

Kurita began crying pools of tears at hearing Sena say she was going to stay and Hiruma smiled a real smile (Though it was TINY).

"Bu-but what's keeping you here!?" asked Mamori, who was still confused.

Suddenly, their evil mastermind got an idea.

"It's simple. Sena's place is here" he said while putting Sena on the shoulder suspiciously, "No one's forcing her to stay". He smirked again and began bull shitting at high speeds, "But there's no doubt that being the manager is hard work, she's probably overwhelmed. If ONLY there was someone else to share the load. Then I'm sure her life would become much easier" he finished with an evil smile.

"Manager?" pondered Mamori. She turned to Kurita, "Is it okay if the second manager is another girl?" she asked. Kurita nods quietly. "Then it's settled! I'll do it!" she stated.

"WHHAAT!?" cried Sena and Kurita in unison. Kurita got on the ground and did the biggest "huzzah" of his life while crying gravity defying tears.

"Don't worry Sena everything will be okay now!" reassured Mamori.

"Ne-Nee-chan… you're being fooled" squeaked Sena, but she didn't have the heart to say it any louder as the King of the Devils was right there.

"Kekekekekeke another slave secured" was all he said as he walked away grinning his evil grin.

"Man, Sena AND Mamori working as managers on the football team….I- I want to join" said Satake.

"Idiot… now you're being fooled" said another player.

"WOW! Our first win and now FOUR members! This is the happinest day of my life" cried Kurita, "At this rate we might actually make it to the top! That is, as long as we don't have to play the Oujo White Knights anytime soon".

"Aha..ha, but Hiruma burned the team roster so now I don't even know who we're playing next" said Sena.

"Let's ask Hiruma" said Kurita, "Who are we playing next?"

"Oujo White Knights" he said nonchalantly while cleaning up supplies.

"KYAAAA! TOO SOON!" they both screamed. This scene seemed very familiar to yesterday's practice…..

**Meanwhile at Oujo High School…**

Sakuraba and Shin were returning to football practice after Deimon's game ended. Unfortunately they weren't able to get the last few minutes on tape, which meant trouble was ahead for both of them inside the team room.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST TAPIN SESSION!" yelled the coach.

"The Devilbats came back and won in the end right?" asked an Oujo player.

"Yeah you guys left out the most important part" said another player.

"SAKURABA IT WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILTY TO TAPE THE GAME!" screamed the coach right in front of Sakuraba.

"Hiiii!" _Yeah but I was mobbed! _But he knew that it wasn't a good enough excuse. So instead, he braced himself for whatever punishment would come next, "I'm sorry coach, I was running away so-" But Shin uncharacteristically cuts him off.

"No coach. It was my responsibility as well and I ran from it. It was my fault" spoke Shin in an almost monotone voice.

_Hmmm everyone listens when you speak Shin. Let's see how you deal with punishment. _Thought the coach, "SHIN! Next game you won't be a starter!" he said.

Everyone on the team was shocked at this statement, but Shin simply said, "Yes I understand" and that was it.

_WHY? _Thought Sakuraba. _Why did he take the fall for me…. He's always doing things like this. _Sakuraba looked down in shame.

"WAAAAHHH! Who broke this video camera!?" cried a member of the Oujo's.

"Who knows? I don't know!" said Shin suspiciously.

"WAIT! IT REALLY WAS YOU!?" gasped Sakuraba. _Sweat drop…._

The coach started speaking again.

"Recently you guys have been slacking off! We can't let the enemy gain on us, so stay strong and vigilent!" he preached, "Remember the most important thing in football is DEFENSE. If we let them score 0 points then we only need 1 point to win! That's the way of the Oujo White Knights and we will definitely bring home the championship this year!"

**Back in the train with Deimon…**

"SIGH!" Kurita slumped into depression again, "The Oujo White Knights… why did it have to be them so soon".

"Are they really that good?" asked Mamori.

"Tsk! Forget it, we'll get revenge on them for last year. Remember we have Eyeshield on our side this time around" said Hiruma.

"That's right! Hiruma who's that Eyeshield guy? I want to recruit him for my team!" asked Ishimaru and a bunch of other guys "yeah-ed" after him.

"Kekekeke who knows? I heard he went to Notre Dame College to study American Football. Every game he'd score 100 points cause that's the kind of guy he is" LIED Hiruma.

_Why do I feel like he's digging me into a hole of deception…. _Thought Sena.

"Listen up you bastards! If they score 99 points, we'd win if we score 100 points. The most important thing in football is OFFENSE!" he preached, "I'll come up with all the blocks and plans, and then Eyeshield will take care of the rest! With our hands, we'll score 1000 points if need be!"

Sena clenched her hands, took a deep breath and hoped that Hiruma was right.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thanks everyone who reviewed and followed my story. It definitely gives me a drive to work faster. All night if need be! Haha well, I work in the night anyways so I guess that last point was moot.

I hope you enjoyed this first couple of chapters. Soon the real fun will begin ;) Mamori has finally joined the team and the game with Oujo is coming. I'm really excited on how I'll write in Monta's part! Stay tuned I guess.

Also I'd like to know what people thought about this chapter. It was less humor than I wanted in it… I'll also be introducing certain characters that weren't originally introduced until later in the manga. Do people feel good about that or is it an epic fail on my part?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or its characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

WOW. This is the longest chapter yet. So sorry it took me forever to get this out, but I starting introducing Yamato and then forgot where I was going with it. I'm so stupid right? Anyways, he's not meant to be introduced until like chapter 200 and something, but I wanted a way to get him in quicker since he is an interesting character to mess with. The confrontation between him and Shin WAS SO HARD TO WRITE, but I have no idea why….

I also want to explain something that comes up in the dialogue later. Yamato arrives in "Tokyo Station", but there's actually no such thing. The manga doesn't tell me where Deimon is besides the district/city, so I obviously couldn't figure out what train stations are nearby. I also have no idea where the stadium is (if it even exists). So basically, I just made a bunch of shit up. Sorry.

PS: I'm adding in pairings as I write. Every time a new potential pair for Sena appears, I'll add his name into the tags for this fanfiction.

**END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Chapter 6

Two days after the game against the Cupid's, Sena and the others resumed school as per usual. After her last class was over, Sena walked to the football club's small dingy shed. It had become habit by now to go there right after school. She looked into her small notebook which she kept for her managerial duties.

"SIGH. So the second game is with the white knights… but I can't see who our other games will be with because of this chart" Sena looked at the charred remains of what was the tournament's team roster. _Why did Hiruma have to burn it? Maybe the club room has a spare… _"I doubt I'd find it in that mess". Sena thought of how dirty the shed was the last time she went there and sighed deeply.

But that wasn't the case when she opened the door. It was CLEAN, totally clean, with sparkles and everything.

"Di-did I walk into the wrong shed?" was the first thing she said.

"Sena!" said a familiar and homely voice. It was Mamori, busily scrubbing away at the walls with a smile on her face.

"Nee-chan! Did you clean this place up?" asked Sena.

"It was a little dirty so I tried to clean it, though I'm not sure if there's any difference."

"Not at all! It's totally different" _I even thought I walked into the room place… _

"Wow it's sparkling! That's amazing!" Kurita had just arrived with about a dozen bags in hand…

"NO! That's amazing!" cried Sena and Mamori who dropped their jaws while staring at the many bags and boxes of delicious cakes.

"Yeah! I wanted to have a welcome party for Sena-chan and Mamori-san" said Kurita as he placed all the cakes and pastries on the club's only table, "please help yourselves!"

Mamori of course went directly for the Kariya cream puffs. They were her favorite and she was kind of a cream puff nut.

"Kariya has the best cream filling! They use vanilla bean for the inside AND they make the outer shell so crispy, yet moist!" exclaimed Mamori as she ate a cream puff in each hand.

_I bet she could talk about those cream puffs for hours… It's weird how otaku she actually is haha..ha… _thought Sena.

Just then, their happy euphoria wore off at the entrance of their exalted and greatly feared leader.

"It's time to get started" said Hiruma as he kicked the table over and threw all the cakes onto the ground. There was chaos and cream filling everywhere, but he didn't seem to notice…. Or care….

"HIRUMA! Why are you so selfish?! You could have at least waited for us to move the cakes!" yelled Mamori.

"This is the strategy meeting for our next game" he said while completely ignoring Mamori's wrath and getting out a small box.

"It seems that arguments are going to become a regular occurrence here" said Kurita.

"It's scary how I'm becoming so used to him though…." replied Sena.

Hiruma poured out a bunch of small scale models of Sena and their whole team.

"Kekekekeke the model scale club was so kind to work ALL night for us" cackled Hiruma.

_No, he just threatened them…. _They all thought in unison.

"So let do a rundown of our strategy for the Oujo game" said Hiruma.

_Thank God there's a strategy this time! _Thought Sena.

"It'll be like this" said Hiruma as he took Eyeshield 21's scale model and used it to plow through all the models of Oujo.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" _That's not a strategy at all! _

"Why are you so scared Sena? Don't you think that it's that Eyeshield person who should be scared?" said Mamori. "He was so brave the other day when running past all those other players! Sen-chan should learn a little bit from him, right?"

"Ma-Mamori nee-chan…." Squeaked Sena, "It should be okay if she knows the truth right?" asked Sena. And of course Hiruma's answer to that would be a gun at her back.

"Shut the hell up, you're gonna jeopardize yourself!" he said.

"You're picking on Sena again aren't you!" cried Mamori. It seemed like she had some kind of Sena is in danger sensor, or at least a Hiruma is BEING dangerous sensor…

"But Hiruma, we can't run all the time. What happens if it's 3rd down and 10 yards to go? We need to get a receiver" said Kurita.

"Che! Don't you think I know that? But who do you think can catch on our team!?" said Hiruma sarcastically.

"What kind of qualities do you have to have to be a receiver?" asked Sena.

"A receiver is typically someone tall, quick on their feet and can concentrate during a tense situation!" said Mamori.

"Wow Nee-chan! You know about American Football already?" asked a surprised Sena.

"I read this book on it last night, do you want to borrow it Sena?"

"That's amazing! As expected from a studious person" yelled Kurita.

"So you're saying that you know all the rules from reading in one night? Bullshit" said Hiruma.

Mamori gave him a stern look and simply strode over to him and said, "I learned ALL of it!"

_Oh no! I feel like something bad is about to happen… _Thought Sena.

"Oh yeah?" jeered Hiruma, "Then how about I give you 3 advance level questions!"

"That's fine!" shouted Mamori.

"But if you even get ONE question wrong, you'll work obediently from now on!" cackled Hiruma.

"You've got a deal! And if I get them all right, then you have to stop picking on Sena FOREVER!" yelled Mamori.

"I-I knew something bad was gonna happen…"

"It's gotten strangely violent all of a sudden huh?" asked Kurita. Sena could only nod.

"QUESTION 1!" screamed Hiruma as he loaded his gun, "How many meters are in 10 yards!"

"That's easy! About 9 meters" answered Mamori.

"WRONG! I want an EXACT number, down to the decimal point!" cried Hiruma.

"What's that got to do with football?!" asked Mamori

"If you can't answer it then you lose!" cackled Hiruma as he sprayed a dozen bullets into the air.

Mamori thought about the answer for a few seconds and then, "9.440189 meters" she said in a calm and serious tone.

"God damn it!" cried Hiruma, "Fine then, QUESTION 2! Name all the ways the ball can change procession!"

"It's 4th down and the offense hasn't gone 10 yards! After a team has scored! After the first half of the game! If the ball is kicked out of bounds! If the ball is intercepted by the opposing team! When a punted ball is caught!" answered Mamori without even having to take a break.

"URRRGH You sonauva-" yelled an upset Hiruma.

"Okay. Last question!" Mamori was rearing and ready to go.

"Time for practice guys" said Hiruma nonchalantly as he walked out the door while completely ignoring their game.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" cried Mamori.

Sena and Kurita just stayed silent and sweat dropped increasingly. _I don't want to get in the way of their "relationship"_ they both thought…

After the dust had settled down, the four teammates gathered inside the school's weight room.

"As managers, you guys also need to be trainers, so we're gonna show you the ropes" said Hiruma.

"Here! I'll show you the bench press" said Kurita, "Sena-chan can go first! All you have to do is set your hands and legs, then lift the bar off the hooks!"

"Start her off light, 20 kilos should be enough" said Hiruma.

"Urk! UMPH!" cried Sena. Her arms wobbled immensely, but she was able to barely lift the 20 kilos.

"Good job Sena!" shouted Mamori.

"Phew! That was really hard" _I thought I was going to die..._

"Is it really that heavy?" asked Mamori, she went down to the bench press and easily lifted the 20 kilos.

Sena sweat dropped. _I'm so much bigger than her and she seems to be stronger than me… I'm so ashamed…._

"You both lifted the 20 kilos. Good. But still WEAK" said Hiruma.

"URGH! Why are you so mean?!" yelled Mamori.

Hiruma ignored her and did the bench press himself. He was able to lift 75 kilos.

_That's amazing! _Sena thought, but it was too soon for praise. Kurita went next and lifted 160 kilos over and over again like it was a piece of paper.

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! THAT'S EVEN MORE AMAZING!_

**A while later…**

Sena went outside to the football field and tried to practice catching. She threw the ball high up into the air and then raced to catch it before it fell. Unfortunately, she failed every time.

"SIGH! It seems like catching is not my thing… but boy am I weak, today's weight training was almost embarrassing…." she said to herself, "I should at least keep trying to catch the ball…. Maybe all this running around will help me improve my stamina?"

Sena continue to throw the ball high in the air and across the field. She sprinted wildly to the other end and did this for the remainder of the day. The Devilbats would play Oujo on the upcoming weekend so she wanted to be ready. Somehow, Sena knew in her gut that Hiruma would make her a vital part of his evil plans. And since there was no escape, she decided that the best thing to do was to keep on practicing.

**VERSUS OUJO GAME DAY…**

At the train station, a young man exited the sliding doors of the subway train. He was wearing an unfamiliar school uniform. It was all black with gold embellishments and styled like a suit. The man had wild black hair, proud eyes and a brightening smile.

"**Tokyo Station. We have arrived in Tokyo Station. Thank you for riding the JR Express" **announced the automated train conductor. The man walked out of the station with absolute purpose and never stopped smiling the whole way through. He walked past many girls, who all stopped for just a second in order to admire his good looks; even older women would decrease their walking speed and stare at him for a moment.

"Ring Ring Ring". The young man's cell phone began to ring and he picked it up quickly.

"Hello, this is Yamato".

"So you made it to Tokyo then?" asked the other voice.

"Yeah, just got here" Yamato beamed.

"Urgh… I can't believe you traveled all that way just for a football game" growled the other in disgust.

"I've heard a lot of good things about the Oujo White Knights. I just wanted to see them for myself" replied Yamato.

"You're so weird. It doesn't matter if they're good. We'll just beat them like everyone else at some point".

"Come on Taka, you can't say that. In order for our team to be truly successful we have to scout out every team. There's no such thing as certain victory".

"You don't mean that. You're just going to see the game because you want to battle that Shin guy" replied Taka.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a challenge" said Yamato happily.

"SIGH. Whatever, just don't cause any trouble". Taka hung up right after saying his last line of warning.

Yamato closed his phone and continued on towards his destination, "I wouldn't dream of it".

**AT THE FOOTBALL STADIUM…**

Hundreds of people gathered at the stadium that day (many of them girls) and the entire audience section near the field became filled. Apparently today's game was going to be a big deal. Even reporters from famous television stations were waiting in anticipation.

"Ahh! Here comes Oujo!" cried a female reporter.

Oujo had arrived on the scene first, complete in 3 greyhound buses.

"Wow they're so modernized!" said the reporter as the Oujo team exited the buses.

Shin exited among the first group, followed by-

"SAKURABA!" screamed every reporter on the field. They gathered near Oujo and began crazily taking pictures and asking questions. Poor Sakuraba didn't even stand a chance.

"Hey! Here comes Deimon… I think?" said a confused male reporter.

Sena, Hiruma, Kurita, Mamori and everyone else suddenly arrived on the scene in very large wheel barrel like carts pulled by a few members of their helper team with Cerberus closing in from behind.

"FASTER OF YOU'LL GET BITTEN!" yelled Hiruma as he whipped the poor souls who were pulling the cart like cattle.

"WHAT AN ENTRANCE!" cried the cameramen.

"It's so… primitive?" said the female reporter.

Sena and the others shamefully got out of the carts and proceeded to set up for the game. It was the complete opposite feeling compared to the Cupid's game. There were tons of people around waving their flags and banners while making a whole lot of noise. Reporters gathered in the corners of the field and were filming the entire sequence of events. The atmosphere made it seem like this was going to be the finals or something.

"Is it normal for a district game to be THIS crazy?" asked Sena.

"Naah, this crowd is because of Sakuraba" answered Kurita, "He's really famous around this area".

Oujo settled down in their sections first, followed by their coach, Shoji (aka Shogun).

"Alright there's about 2 hours left before the game. Make sure to eat lots of carbs and proteins!" shouted Oujo's coach. Suddenly a bunch of guys in white delivery outfits show up with loads of gourmet boxed lunches for the Oujo team.

"I'm beginning to see the gap between the rich and the poor" said Yamaoke.

"Damn it, I'm getting hungry just looking at them" cursed Satake.

"Umm…" squeaked Sena as she pulled out a large basket, "these aren't very lavish, but Mamori nee-chan and I made them together". Sena opened the basket and revealed rows of onigiri plus one extra-large onigiri for Kurita.

"Please help yourselves" said Mamori.

"Oooooooooh!" cried the other players and they began to snack on the homemade delights.

"These are really good!"

"I'm so happppyy!"

"Uwaaaaaaah" cried one player in tears of joy.

"Ah that's right!" said Mamori, "Sena! I left the honey dipped lemons inside the cart, can you go get them?"

"Okay, no problem" said Sena.

Sena jogged over to the carts, in which they had made their awkward entrance, in order to get the lemons. She found them immediately and proceeded to make her way back to the others. That is, until she clumsily bumped into someone and fell on her ass.

"Kyaaa!" cried Sena as she fell and DROPPED the box of lemons. _Oh no! _She tried to grab them mid fall, but seeing as how she can't even catch a football; the box was out of her league as well. Luckily the person she bumped into wasn't as inept and caught them with ONE hand.

"Are you alright?" said the mysterious stranger.

"Uhh yeah, sorry I ran into-" But she didn't finish her sentence. Sena had just looked up and seen what would be described as a REALLY handsome guy. He was tall, muscular, had a bright smile and wild jet black hair.

"Hmm? Is something the matter?" asked the mysterious man.

_Oh no! I'm just staring at him like an idiot! Say something Sena! Say something! ANYTHING! _"…." _OH MY GOD, you're still not saying anything! What's wrong with you, YOU BIG GEEK! TALK NOW! _Sena looked down and blushed at her own stupidity.

"Here, let me take you to the paramedic that's in the stadium" said the stranger, who then proceeded to lift Sena up in his arms.

"What?! N-no I'm fine! I'm so sorry for bothering you, I-I-I was just stunned for a second after falling down is all….." said Sena without even taking a breath.

"Oh I see. Haha, I was beginning to worry" said the incredibly good looking stranger. He sets her down and hands her the box of lemon slices.

"Th-thank you" squeaked Sena.

"Haha don't mention it. I should be more carefully next time" he said, brightening his smile even more than Sena thought possible. Then the guy looked at Sena closely and in detail. _Hmmm nice body, nice LEGS and her flustered face is really cute too. Ahahaha I told Taka I wouldn't cause any trouble, but it would be a shame to let this chance pass by, right? _He thought quietly. "I'm Yamato Takeru, and you are?"

"Ah! So-sorry I forgot to introduce myself!" _I'm so stupid. _"My name is Kobayakawa Sena".

"It's nice to meet you. Forgive me for saying though, Sena-san doesn't seem like the type to be at an American Football game" he stated. _Though it would be great if she is here for football. _

"You're kinda of right about that….. But I'm actually the manager for the Devilbats, we're playing today against Oujo" Sena explained shyly.

"Ohh? You don't say?" _Lucky! She is here for the game. It's so hard to find girls who are actually into the sport itself and not for the players. _"Maybe you can help me then. I'm looking for someone in particular on the Oujo side".

"Who are you looking for?" asked an innocent Sena, who then tilted her head, trying to think about who Yamato could be looking for.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Hey, what's Deimon cheering about?" asked an Oujo team member.

"Hmm, I don't know, but it looks like they're having some kind of onigiri party" answered another member.

"Bwahahaha Onigiri party huh! How nice!" cried the largest member of the Oujo group, "Fffffffff! Opps I farted again! Bwahahahaha" he cried as the guy sitting behind him quickly keeled over and died.

"Otawara stop causing trouble!" shouted the Oujo coach (Shogun) in despair.

"Bwahaha sorry!" Otawara turned towards Shin and saw that he wasn't eating his delicious bento, "Oi! Shin! You're not gonna eat?" he shouted.

"I've already taken in today's necessary amount of nutrients" replied Shin.

"Hah?" answered back an overly confused Otawara.

"I can't eat anything else" Shin summarized with a sigh.

"Ohhh why didn't you just say so?! Then I'll eat it for you!" shouted Otawara as he patted Shin harshly on the back, but the power didn't seem to affect him at all.

Shin returned back to his standard stoic position, patiently waiting until the start of the game. However, his meditation is interrupted when he sees a familiar pair of legs (yes legs, not face) across the field and near the entrance to the stadium. Kobayakawa Sena was standing near a bunch of carts talking to an unfamiliar man. Shin did not recognize the uniform the man was wearing, but was more perturbed by the fact that the man had just picked up a flustered Sena.

_That's the girl who refused my invitation to train. It's such a shame that someone with such athletic potential doesn't want to boost her own talent. _Shin got up from his seat immediately and decided to go over to see what they could be talking about. _Perhaps I can get her to reconsider becoming a player. _

"Shin where are you going?" asked Sakuraba who had just come back from an interview.

"I have some business to take care of" he answered curtly and left right away. As he walked closer, something about the man Sena was talking to became more and more familiar to him. _His uniform… I feel as though I've seen it somewhere. _

**MEANWHILE…**

"Who are you looking for?" asked Sena.

"Well, I've never actually met him before, but I'm looking for a guy name Shin, Shin Seijuro" he answered.

"And why are you looking for me" answered a strong familiar voice.

Sena and Yamato turned to see the voice who just spoke to them. Shin had just walked up from behind, looking as stoic as ever. He looked even more impassive and cool with his football uniform on. However, from the look on his face, Shin didn't just come over for small chat. He meant business.

"Shin-san!" cried Sena, surprised that the topic of their discussion had just arrived on scene.

"So you're Shin?" asked Yamato. _Hmm it looks like Sena and Shin know each other. Haha interesting… _

"Yes and you are?" Shin replied in monotone. _I've definitely seen this person's school uniform before…. Wait! Could he be- _

"My name is Yamato Takeru, I'm from Teikoku High School that's down in Osaka" he replied confidently.

_I knew it. That black and gold uniform… He's from the beginning of everything and the top of everything._ "What are you doing so far from Osaka? It can't just be to watch a random district game that's all the way in Tokyo" he stated. _It can't be…. Is he here to recruit Kobayakawa Sena?!_

"Haha, you know, that's what my friend said to me this morning, but I yeah I came to see Shin-san. I heard you're the BEST linebacker in Japan" Yama really emphasized the word "best".

_Wow! Shin-san must be really amazing if guys from Osaka came to see him!_ Thought Sena as the two men had their confrontation. _Wait… that means…. we really don't stand a chance do we? SIGH…_

"I was hoping to maybe have a little competition between us two, that is, until I bumped into Sena-san here" said Yamato. He smiled and looked back at Sena as he spoke.

"I see" was all Shin said, but inside there was definite inner turmoil brewing. _I knew it! He must have seen Kobayakawa's potential as an athlete and now he's trying to recruit her to Teikoku. I'm such a fool. I should have tried harder to convince her to train with me and then perhaps join Oujo later on as my rival. This is one of the reasons why you need to train harder. You're nowhere near where you need to be, not as long as you have nothing to climb towards. _

Yamato continued speaking while Shin's inner monologue raged on.

"So, what do you say?" asked Yamato.

"I'm sorry, but I'm forbidden to pursue activities in which could end up damaging my body right before a game" replied Shin in a serious voice.

_It is me or does he look a little irritated? _thought Sena.

"Haha I kinda knew that would be your answer. Oh well, at least I get to see your game" he replied happy as ever, "But if I can't challenge you to a little game, then maybe Sena can keep me company?" said Yamato.

"Huh? O-ohhh well, I'm not reall- I mean I'm not… an-and-" But her mindless chatter was interrupted by Shin.

"As team manager, Kobayakawa has other duties to pursue at this moment, correct?" asked Shin.

"Errr yea-Yes! I've gotta get back to the team before the game starts, haha" Sena finished with an awkward chuckle.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot about that. Then I'll go to the audience stands and maybe we can talk more about football later?" said Yamato.

"Huh? O-oh sure!" replied Sena, dazed after meeting such a bright and confident person.

"Well then, see you later" Yamato beamed as he walked away. He passed by Shin for only a second and whispered haughtily, "Good luck today". He waved at Sena one more time from afar before disappearing into the crowds.

_WOW. Like WOW. What just happened? _Thought Sena as she slowly came back to reality.

"Ahh right! I need to go back with the lemons" piped Sena after remembering her original task.

"Wait, Kobayakawa" called Shin.

She turned back, "Eh? Is something the matter Shin-san?"

Shin paused for a moment; he was trying to think of the best way to approach the subject. He wanted to see if Sena's legs could bring the speed needed to make his power completely useless, but didn't want to sound intrusive or annoying. Then he remembered Yamato. _His team is known for recruiting players from all over the country. _

"You should not go with him" was what he came up with.

"…..Hah?" was all that Sena could think of saying. She was beyond confused now. _What is he talking about? _

"Also, you should reconsider my offer to train. It would be in your best interest" he replied, completely ignoring her confusion.

"My best interest?" mouthed Sena. Shin nodded at this.

_Wait…. Could it be…. _Sena suddenly has a complete realization of what Shin must mean. _I must be so scrawny and weak that even SHIN, a guy from the opposing team, thinks I need to work out! Oh my God this is so embarrassing! _Sena blushes profusely. "Um… I'll take your words…. into consideration….. thanks Shin-san…" Sena finishes depressingly.

"Very well" said Shin. _Good Job Shin, you've succeeded in implanting the idea. Now I'm one step ahead of that guy from Teikoku. _"Please excuse me" He bows and walks back to his team.

Sena watched Shin walk away and despaired at the journey ahead.

"SIGH! I've got a long ways to go huh?" Sena said to herself.

"Sena! Where are those lemons?!" cried Mamori from afar.

_Ahh! I forgot again!_ "It's here! I'm sorry for taking so long!" cried Sena as she ran back to Mamori.

The game would begin soon and unbeknownst to Sena, so would her legend.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Next chapter will mark the beginning and probably the end of the Oujo game. It all really depends on if I decide to write more non-canon stuff or not. We'll see…

Just out of curiosity. Are there any characters you'd like to see introduced earlier than they're meant to be (and why)? I can't promise I will do it, but I'd like to hear people's thoughts.

** Chemistry-Deaf: **I did think about changing one other character's gender at one point, but then changed my mind because I think the story would be less funny without him being a dude. So probably no other gender changes in the future, but who knows?


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know I haven't updated recently, but I recently moved 400 miles down south (In California) and it's been a rough month guys. I also got a new job directing videos so it's gonna be hard to update every other day like I used to, I make no promises, but I'm gonna go for a chapter every week (or two) from now on. Thanks for everyone who is still supporting me _ I appreciate the follows, reviews, etc...

Now on with the story. I'd like to mention something I changed (drastically) from the canon. There's this one part where Otawara freaks the Hell out of Sena and he runs away before being able to score a two point conversion. I changed it cause I thought it would be more interesting if Sena actually utilized the funny way he (or in this case, she) practiced catching. It's funny because no one in their right mind throws a ball across a field and attempts to catch it, but this is a manga so everything makes sense. Hahahaha.

Secondly! I don't wanna hear any complaints about how throwing the ball in the air and catching it again is an illegal football move. I looked it up (no, seriously I did) and there's no rule AGAINST it, but it is probably unprecedented and STUPID. I just wanted it in my story is all. If you do find a rule that explicitly says it's not allowed, tell me and I'll make a note of it, but again it's a manga/fanfiction, so... who cares? Please no haters, I just wanna make people laugh.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.**

Chapter 7

**10 minutes before the start of the game…**

The stadium's audience has about reached its full capacity. Hundreds of fans/spectators were furiously cheering for the kick off. It was time for each team to have their final pep talks, strategy meetings, etc…

"Alright everyone gather together!" cried coach Shogun from the Oujo side.

"Ah! Coach, look who came!" shouted Otawara who, for some reason, also dropped his pants.

"Forget about them, pull up your pants first!" yelled Shogun.

"Ahahaha it's Shinryuuji!" cried Otawara while completely ignoring his coach.

It was true; the fearsome and undefeated Shinryuuji Nagas had come to scout the Oujo game. They had set up their things at the top most part of the bleachers.

"Che! Why is there so much trash at this game?" said a dangerous voice. A young man, who wore sports sunglasses and many tight dreads in his hair, plopped his bag on the ground and proceeded to kick out the poor people who were in "his seat".

"Agon, behave yourself" said his older twin brother, Unsui.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" answered Agon.

"Excuse me!" cried the shrill voice of the female reporter from earlier, "Are you here to scout Sakuraba-kun?" she asked dumbly.

"Hahahhaa, yeah we're here scouting _Sakuraba_" said Agon, who really strained the name "Sakuraba" and then proceeded to laugh to himself.

"Who's Sakuraba?" asked Unsui.

"Ehh I think he's a model or something" answered another member of the Naga's.

"Who cares about him, where's Shin?" asked Agon.

"He's over there".

"Make sure to get all his plays" said Unsui.

**Meanwhile on the Deimon Side…**

"Alright you bastards!" yelled Hiruma while smacking his gun down as if it were a staff. "This game isn't like the others! We're not here to play football, THIS IS WAR!" he cried.

"Shit, that means Shin's gonna play" said one player nervously.

"I don't even want to remember what happened last year" weeped another player.

"What happened last year?" asked Mamori.

"He..he..he.. err well two guy were sent to the hospital with broken bones" answered a nervous Kurita.

_Holy- I'm beginning to regret staying on the team now…. _Sena cried inwardly.

"Relax, Eyeshield will have the ball, so Shin will only tackle him " reassured Hiruma (NOT).

"WHHHAAAT?!" screamed Sena.

"Phew! That means if anyone dies it will be him"

"Now I feel better"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Sena silently screamed. _I have to run away…. That's the only…. _Sena thought a little longer. _No… I can't run away. I already decided to play in this game. If I ran away now I'll only end up disappointing myself, not to mention the whole team…. Uwaaaaaaaaaaa! BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE! _

"**The start of the game will begin soon!" **cried the announcer.

"Oka-" Hiruma turned to Sena, but she wasn't there. "CHE! Where's the fucking manager?!" shouted Hiruma.

"If you're talking about SENA then she went to go buy video tapes. So don't you dare say she isn't doing her job!" replied Mamori.

"YOU FUCKING ESCAPED DIDN'T YOU" yelled a blood curdling Hiruma. He was pissed and Kurita began nervously shaking at the thought of what Hiruma would do next. He simply took out a box of filed hair samples and pulled out one labeled "SENA". He walked up to a dark sinister cage tied down by chains and tossed the hair sample within. There was a growling noise and then Hiruma suddenly shouted, "GO GET HER!" right before chopping the chains off with a giant ax.

"ROOOAAAAAARRRRR!"

Cerberus, now freed from his chains, burst out of the cage and ran towards the general direction of poor innocent Sena. It only took seconds for the fearsome dog to capture its prey.

"Kyaaa!" screamed a girlish voice.

"What? You found her already?" asked Hiruma.

Cerberus had returned with Eyeshield 21 in hand (actually in his jaw). He dragged her into the mess of confused Deimon players. Even Hiruma was stunned that Sena hadn't actually run away..

"It's Eyeshield!" stated Ishimaru.

"Whoa! What an elaborate entrance"

"We've been waiting for you Eyeshield!"

"Yeah! Let's do our best!"

"Also, please take all of Shin's tackles" finished the entire group in unison.

_Uwaaaaaa! So that's why they want me here…. _Cried Sena.

"Sena-chan I thought you left" whispered Kurita.

"Ha..ha.. yeah, well I was afraid at first (and still is), but I wanted to give it a shot… Even though I'm technically just an errand girl disguised as a false hero" she trailed off.

"Sena-chan…." Kurita said kindly.

"ARRGHH!" screamed Sena as Hiruma kicked her in the back.

"HUDDLE UP!" he screamed.

"Wh-why is he mad at me?!" questioned Sena.

"Hahaha he's not mad at you" assured Kurita, but Sena was still confused as their team huddled up.

**On the Oujo Side….**

"Ahem!" Otawara cleared his throat for the Oujo White Knight's customary pep talk, "We pledge victory on our pride as knights. We did not come here to fight our enemy" he paused; "We came here to DEFEAT them!" he finished strongly.

"GLORY. ON THE. KINGDOM!" they all shouted.

**Deimon Side…**

"Listen brats, we didn't come here to defeat out enemy" Hiruma stated calmly.

_Hah? We didn't? _thought Sena.

"We came here to KILL THEM"

…_. Of course he'd say that._

"LET'S. KILL THEM!" shouted the entire team.

**Oooooooh! Oujo vs. Deimon YAHA!**

And so the game begun with Oujo's kick off to Deimon. Hiruma caught the ball securely, but was tackled to the ground immediately.

"Just as I thought, totally different from the Koigahama game" he said calmly.

"Huh?" said a confused Kurita, "Hiruma look" he pointed to Oujo's bench.

"HAAAH!? Shin's on the bench!" shouted one of the scouts from Shinruuji.

"Seriously? I came here for nothing then" stated a pissed off Agon.

"I guess that really says something about Deimon's strength. They don't even need Shin" said Unsui.

Unfortunately for Oujo, a certain devil didn't see this as an insult, but more like the perfect chance.

"Kekekekeke! Our fucking friends in Oujo are really underestimating us huh?"

Hiruma immediately turned to Sena.

"Oi Eyshield 21! Everyone here is expecting us to lose 100-0! So…" he paused, "GO KNOCK THEM OUT OF THEIR SEATS!" he shouted.

_Ehhhhhhhhh! It's my turn already? _

"Remember Eyeshield! Don't run away from the others, use us as SHIELDS!" preached Hiruma.

"Yeah Sen- I mean Eyeshield, also remember to tuck the ball into your arm for safe keeping!" chided Kurita.

_Use the shields, right. Tuck ball under arm. Got it. _Sena reassured herself.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" screamed Hiruma, "HUT!" and they were off.

Sena ran to Hiruma, grabbed the ball and sprinted quickly towards the other side of the field. This time it was the RIGHT side.

Sena ran past the defense and now they were chasing her. _Wow the spikes in these shoes really make quite the difference. Okay… I think I've got it right this time! _

Suddenly, Otawara burst out of nowhere and proceeded to charge at Sena in full speed.

_AHHHHH! I've gotta RUNNNNNN! _Sena immediately ran out of bounds to save herself from Otawara's powerful tackle.

"TWEET!" the referee blew the whistle.

**Oujo Bench…**

"Takami! That eyeshield guy, he's the one that's missing from the tapes right?" asked Shogun

The tall bespectacled captain of the Oujo team stepped forward with his clipboard and flipped to the correct page.

"Hmm it seems he scored a touchdown in the Koigahama game… but for some reason, he wasn't used until the last play" said Takami.

"Hmmm, what do you two think of him?" Shogun was asking Sakuraba and Shin.

"Well... He's quick footed?" Sakuraba stated the obvious.

"Coach. I can't be sure from just one play, but I think he's probably a touch football player" said Shin, "Most likely he's been playing without too much instruction for the last few years".

"I see" was all Shogun said, but inside he was impressed at Shin's assessment.

"The way he changed direction as Otawara came to tackle him shows us that he's no amateur, but it's obvious he's afraid of collisions. He runs 40 yards in about 4.6 seconds, so he's fast, but I don't think he'll be a threat to us _yet_". _However… there's something… something about him that seems very familiar, but what? _Shin contemplated inwardly.

**Shinryuuji Prov…**

"What do you think of that one?" Unsui pointed towards Eyeshield 21.

"Hmmmm, even in teams like Deimon, there's always a rare find like that one" replied Agon as he looked through a pair of binoculars.

"Yeah, those are some nice legs" answered Unsui.

"Yeah… nice legs" said Agon who wasn't even paying attention to the field. Instead he was looking elsewhere, particularly at a certain overprotective manager sitting on the Deimon side. "Nice waist too, you can even tell with the clothes on, kukukuku makes me want them" he finished evilly.

"AGON! WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING?!" shouted his brother.

"Yeah, yeah you're talking about the Eyeshield guy right?" Agon put his sunglasses back on, "For a minor team, he's a slightly fast newcomer, that's ALL. They still got no chance in Hell, especially with that trash lineup of noobs".

**Yamato Prov…**

Yamato had taken seats at the bottom of the bleachers and close to the Oujo's bench (which was the opposite of where Agon and Unsui were). They game had started off pretty normally, until Eyeshield 21 stepped onto the field.

"Hahahaha an Eyeshield 21 of the east?! That's hilarious! And here I thought this game was pointless without Shin" mused Yamato aloud. _This makes the entire trip from Osaka worthwhile. Taka will have wished he were here now! _He looked towards Deimon and targeted his eyes towards the "east's" eyeshield. _Let's see what you've got my skinny little friend. _

**With Deimon…**

"Che! You fucking twerp! Why did you run away from that giant idiot?!"

"Sorry! I-I just…. Panicked" Sena trailed off.

"Listen you losers!" Hiruma was addressing the whole team now, "0.5 seconds. That's how long you must all delay the other team. It doesn't matter if you fall down, just stop them for exactly 0.5 seconds and then Eyeshield 21 will be able to bust through their defense"

"Sena-chan" whispered Kurita, "Remember that we're all your shields!"

"Yeah! Don't you dare run away again fucking twerp!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii I said I was sorry!"

"Look! If you catch yourself in a jam, don't run, DODGE! Got it?!" finished Hiruma with serious eyes.

Sena nodded at his words. _Okay Sena, you need to pull yourself together! No more running away like a coward. This time you're going to dodge and run through the defense. NO FEAR! I can't do this! (maybe)_

"SET! HUT!" cried Hiruma.

Just like before, Sena grabbed the ball from Hiruma and ran towards the goal line.

Two players jumped in front of her, but were shielded by other members of Deimon. Cut. Cut. Run. Cut. Was all Sena could think and do now.

Shin watch anxiously as the player he just analyzed broke through their defense. _The fear in his running disappeared! _

"HE GOT THROUGH!" Yelled someone on the field.

30 yards.

_It's useless now… no one can catch up to him_

20 yards.

_There's no one that can stop that SPEED. _

The entire stadium was at the edge of their seats. 10 YARDS.

"Something unexpected has happened" reported the female journalist for earlier, "Since the games start, the first points were scored by-"

"**DEIMON, TOUCHDOWN!" **screamed the announcer.

The entire stadium was silent for about 3 seconds as Eyeshield 21 slowed down from his (her) incredible run. There was cheering and some shouts of unhappiness (mostly from Sakuraba fangirls).

"What happened?! Did Sakuraba's team lose?!" cried a fangirl.

"Nooo! It must be the other team's fault!" answered her friend.

"Whoa… in the past year, only Shinryuuji has been able to score a touchdown on Oujo" stated one reporter.

"Ehhh?! Really?" answered his less intelligent female counterpart.

**Oujo Prov…**

"DAMN! What an embarrassment!" yelled the coach as he slammed his clipboard onto the ground.

"Coach" it was Shin that spoke, "I misjudged our opponent. He's probably trained for many years to improve his running technique, especially those super human cuts… if he's new to football with that-" Shin trailed off and stared intensely at Eyeshield 21. _Who is it? I know I've met you before…_

**Yamato Prov…**

"Hahaha that was pretty impressive, they actually managed to score against Oujo!" _Maybe I came to scout the wrong guy? This Eyeshield 21 of the east might become interesting later on. Even if he's a FAKE. _Yamato chuckled inwardly. _I must meet his man after the game… Maybe Sena can introduce me to him? _

**Back with Deimon…**

"Wow that was soooo amazing!"

"Yeah! I'm so jealous! You ran past those guys all by yourself!"

"Maybe we have a chance to win this thing after all?!"

_Uwaaa! I've never gotten this many praises before! What should I say back to them? WAIT! Everyone thinks I'm a guy… so should I lower my voice?_

"AHEM! **NO THIS SCORE WAS-**". It was waaaaaay too low and the entire team shuddered in fear. _Ahhh crap! It was too low… I've gotta think Notre Dame! _She tried again, "No, this score was thanks to everybody's strength. If you weren't there to shield me from our opponents I would have never been able to get through!" she finished triumphantly.

"Whaooo! Even his voice is cool!" The other members were cheering wildly now.

Mamori was just as impressed as everyone else. "I wish Sena could see Eyeshield 21! He's just amazing! There's no record of him ever being tackled!" cried Mamori in admiration. _I wonder where she went to buy tapes? I hope she come back soon. _

"Alright it's time for our TFP!" shouted Hiruma.

"TFP?" asked one player, "What's that?"

"I don't know… let's ask Eyeshield!" answered another.

Suddenly the whole team was looking at Sena with big puppy dog eyes and waiting for an explanation.

_Eep! I better get this one right… _"Uh well a TFP stand for try for point… ummm it's basically like a bonus after a touchdown, but you need to kick the ball through the goals" she took a breath, "err a kick is worth one point, but if you run the ball into the end zone again it's 2 points" _I think….. _

"I'm gonna be kicking for the team since no one else knows how" said Hiruma, "My kick has a whole lot of power, but absolutely no aim, WHICH MEANS!" he shouts the last part and then snatches the kicking tee from Mamori and quickly sticks it into Sena's hand.

"**The Devilbats will now be going for the TFP" **cried the announcer.

"SET! HUT!" yelled Hiruma. Kurita quickly snapped the ball to Sena who then placed it on the kicking tee for Hiruma. Sena waited anxiously and then-

"_Alright brat, listen up. There's no way I'll make this kick so this is what you need to do" _Sena was remembering Hiruma's instructions from before. _"I'm going to come to the tee and FAKE a kick. That's when you grab the ball and blast through Oujo's defense to score a 2 point conversion. GOT IT!" _

She ran. Hiruma's fake kick did its job and now Sena was off towards the end zone again. There were screams from the stadium as Deimon made the steal for a 2 point conversion. Sena had broken through the defense, but Otawara was charging at her at full. He knocked away Satake and Yamaoka in one swift charge and then headed towards Sena.

_Holy Shi- He's so scary! I need to run away! _Sena turned towards the out of bounds. _Wait no! I did this last time too…. _She looked at the incoming Otawara, he was charing towards her with two other guys by his side. _What if I- _Suddenly, Sena made a sharp cut in front of Otawara and threw the ball into the air over his head.

"HAH?!" _What just happened? Where the ball go? _Thought Otawara stupidly.

"BRAT! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" screamed a raging Hiruma.

"Did he just throw the ball away!?" cried a disbelieving Sakuraba. Shin just sat there silently, but was also mildly surprised at Eyeshield's action.

But Sena didn't just chuck the ball away from no reason-

_**Flashback~**_

A few days ago earlier on Deimon's football field. Sena stood alone at the center of the field waiting patiently until-

"_ACK!" _yelped Sena as the ball hit her in the head for the millionth time. _"Why can't I just catch one throw?" _

"_It's cause you're not reaching out fast enough" _spoke a familiar voice. Hiruma was watching from afar and analyzing Sena's catches. _"You're hands need to be waiting for the ball to come, not after it comes. Put your thumbs close together for a high ball and your pinkies close for a low ball" _he explained.

"_Oooh I think I understand now" _Sena threw the ball up into the air and across the field again. She blew through the field to catch it on the other side. The ball was high and so she lifted her hands up and put her thumbs close together and-

_**End Flashback~**_

Otawara and the others were confused as heck when Eyeshield 21 threw the ball into the air. They just figured he freaked out and did something stupid. (Well, actually Otawara was just confused). This was her chance, Sena dashed past the confused players the second she let go of the ball. It was still soaring high, if it were any other (sane) person this play would have been impossible, but with Sena's incredible legs she'd definitely get there before the ball hit the ground.

Her hands reached up for the ball. It was coming closer and closer! She put her thumbs together and awaited for the inpact.

"SHIT! STOP HIM!" screamed the Oujo coach as he realized what was happening.

Every Oujo player rushed towards Eyeshield 21, but it was already too late. The ball was within his (her) grasp and right inside the goal line.

The ball hit Sena's hands and bounced once or twice before settling into her hands. _Uwaaa! I almost dropped it! _

"TWEET!" the referee blew his whistle.

"**Wow! What an strang- I mean, incredible play! Deimon secures a 2 point conversion!" **cried the announcer.

"WAAAAHHH! That's too cool!" cried the other Deimon players. Hiruma and Kurita just stood there dumbstruck that something so stupid actually worked.

_EHHHHH IT WORKED! _Even Sena was dumbstruck.

**Yamato's Prov…**

"AHAHAHAHAHA! That was- ahahahaha- that was incredible! I-I can't believe that worked!" Yamato was laughing so hard that he could barely control himself. He was starting to get teary eyed while stuttering out his sentences. _I've NEVER seen that happen before in all of American Football! Now I really wish Taka had come. He'd have cried! _

Yamato was starting to settle down and return to his naturally charismatic self. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen… but I'm glad to know that the East's Eyeshield is someone who has real balls". _This also proves his speed isn't normal. No average guy could have made such a move and succeeded. Those legs really are amazing..._

**Agon's Prov…**

Agon had a somewhat similar reaction.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Stupid trash! I've never seen anything THAT DUMB before!" Agon yelled as he laughed his ass off. _If Ikyuu had seen that he'd have pissed himself. _"BUT" and now he was serious, "That Eyeshield guy is faster than I gave him credit for… not even Ikyuu could have thrown the ball and then caught it himself". Then he just started laughing again.

**Oujo Prov…**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY'VE MADE US LOOK LIKE FOOLS!" screamed Shogun. This time he actually broke his clipboard.

"Ahem, well, I'm not too sure. That was a risky play if he hadn't been so quick I'm sure it would have failed. It's just a lucky punch" said Takami as calmly as possible, he too had jaw dropped at such a way to confuse an opponent.

"It was unprecedented" said Shin, who had actually stood up for a moment when Eyeshield threw the ball. "I doubt it will ever work a second time, but it was an _interesting _way to score. I wouldn't have thought of it in such a time frame. This new player must be adept to thinking of ways out of dire situations. I think it's time we stop underestimating him."

Shogun looked at Shin strangely and then turned back to Takami.

"Shin's right. We need to stop underestimating our opponents. TAKAMI!" yelled the coach.

"Yes coach?" asked Takami.

"Let's see a touch down of our own in this next play" said Shogun.

"Hai!" replied Takami in a serious voice.

It was time for Oujo's offense which meant-

"SAKURABA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I LOVE YOU SAKURABA!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Basically all Hell broke loose as Sakuraba stepped on the field for Oujo's offense.

"Oh man, it's like the atmosphere just changed completely" said Kurita.

"Che, whatever. We don't need to worry too much about pretty boy, it's Takami that's the brains of the operations" said Hiruma.

"Is he their quarterback?" asked Sena.

"Yah. As a player he's average, but he's got good height and his skill at throwing the ball in consideration of the opponent's position is great" answered Hiruma.

"So... that means they will probably score a touch down? Cause didn't you say our defense sucks?" asked a worried Sena. _And we just scored some points too... _

"Depends... If they make a running play we have no chance, BUT if they decide to pass-" Hiruma trailed off and then called all the players together into a huddle, "Alright brats, this is what we do!".

And so Oujo's offense began.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I ended this chapter earlier because it was getting way too long. I apologize, I'll try to get the next chapter out faster.

Anyways, have a good Labor Day (If you live in the US)

*Reviews are appreciated and tend to make me write quicker.


End file.
